Sang et pouvoir
by harryfm
Summary: Quelque chose est arrivé à Harry la nuit où Sirius est mort. Quelque chose qui va l'aider à arriver à ses fins, alors qu'il quitte Dumbledore et apprend à sa battre pour lui.
1. Connaissance

Harry Potter appartient à Mme Rowling

Cette histoire est une traduction de Of Blood and Power par Dalyon

**Chapitre 1 : Connaissance**

Bien sur que c'était fini, bien sur que Voldemort avait décidé de fuir, Harry s'échappa de derrière la statue qui le gardait, mais Dumbledore cria : "Reste où tu es, Harry!"

Pour la première fois, Dumbledore paraissait avoir peur. Harry ne pouvait pas voir pourquoi. Le hall était presque vide à part eux, Bellatrix sanglotait toujours piégé sous la statue, et le minuscule bébé Fawkes coassait faiblement sur le sol.

Et ensuite la cicatrice d'Harry explosa. Il pouvait sentir le sang couler sur son front. Il savait qu'il était mort : c'était au-delà de la douleur, qu'on ne pouvait imaginer.

Il était parti de l'atrium, il était coincé dans les méandres d'une créature avec des yeux rouges, lié si fortement que Harry ne savait pas où son corps finissait et où celui de la créature commençait. Il pouvait la sentir à l'intérieur de lui. Ils étaient fusionnés tous les deux, liés par la douleur, sans échappatoire.

Et quand la créature parla, elle utilisa la bouche d'Harry, si bien que dans cette agonie il sentit sa mâchoire bouger, et des mots en sortir… _"Tues-moi maintenant, Dumbledore…"_

Aveugle et mourant, criant pour en finir, Harry, sentit la créature l'utiliser encore… _"Si la mort n'est rien, Dumbledore, tues le garçon…"_

_"Arrêter ce supplice,_ pensait Harry,_ Laisse le nous tuer… Finis-en Dumbledore.. La mort n'est rien comparé à ceci…"_

_"Et je reverrais Sirius…"_

Et alors que le cœur de Harry se remplissait d'émotions, il pouvait sentir la prise de la créature s'amenuiser. Il rassembla tous les sentiments et émotions qu'il avait et poussa aussi dur qu'il pouvait. Il se sentit alors quitter son corps.

Il entra quelque part. Qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il pouvait entendre un cri inhumain tandis qu'il traversait une barrière. Un cri de quelqu'un en agonie. Le même type de cri qu'il avait émit précédemment.

Puis il réalisa où il était. Il se reconnut. Cela semblait étrangement familier. Comme si il était dans son propre esprit. Ou dans un esprit proche. Mais le cri inhumain lui fit sentir que non.

Il était entouré par ce qui semblait être de gigantesque nuages. C'était complètement noir, à l'exception de petites taches qui étaient bleu foncé ou rouge sang. Il y avait des secousses d'électricité et d'énergie à l'intérieur.

Toute la chose irradiait d'obscurité. Il y en avait tellement que ceci l'avait presque écraser. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose plus vieux et fort que cette obscurité. C'était un sentiment de pouvoir à l'état pur. Un pouvoir comme il n'en avait jamais sentit auparavant.

C'était hypnotisant. Il l'appelait, lui disant de venir. Harry voulait le toucher. Plonger dedans, et le laisser le remplir. Il hésita pendant un moment, pas sur de ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais l'appel était tellement fort qu'il plongea directement dedans.

Il était. Rempli par ce pouvoir. Il l'entourait de tous les cotés/ Alors qu'il l'absorbait, il pouvait entendre le hurlement s'intensifier. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir à l'intérieur de lui, qui remontait jusqu'à son âme.

La douleur grandit encore lorsque le pouvoir se connecta avec lui. Il pouvait le sentir s'attacher à lui, se combiner à son propre pouvoir.

Une horde d'émotions vint à lui. Odeurs, goûts, sons, et textures. Des choses qu'il n'avait jamais connus avant.

Un flot de souvenirs vint, et s'implantèrent dans son esprit. Il vit un jeune Tom Jedusort alors qu'il mit le Choixpeau Magique, et prit sa place à Serpentard. Il vit Jedusort alors qu'il découvrit son héritage de Serpentard. Alors qu'il passait son temps dans la bibliothèque, dans sa quête pour la connaissance et le pouvoir. Il vit Jedusort lorsqu'il apprenait les Impardonnables, qu'il tua son père et se plongea dans l'étude de la Magie Noire.

Les souvenirs continuaient d'affluer. Tout des existences de Jedusort et Voldemort. Et ensuite les connaissances . Plus d'information qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il pouvait les sentir s'intégrer à lui, dans sa propre existence.

D'abord les bases. Le Charme de Lévitation, de la métamorphose simple. Tous les cours de la première année jusqu'aux examens de la cinquième.

Puis les choses difficiles. Métamorphose humaine, charmes compliqués, Arithmomancie, Anciennes Runes et Créatures magiques. Veritaserum. Des matières qu'il n'avait jamais étudié.

Les connaissances continuèrent leur transfert. Sorts, Potions et instructions de Rituels qui ne pourraient pas se trouver à la bibliothèque de Poudlart.

Il apprit les Impardonnables en un instant. Il apprit des centaines de charmes, sorts. D'un coup, il apprit, la magie noire, runique, l'occlumencie et la legimencie. Il apprit la magie serpentuesque, et d'anciens sorts oubliés depuis longtemps. Des choses que seul Voldemort connaissait/

Et les leçons continuaient.

Il apprit comment faire des portauloin, comment apparaître, se battre en duel ou à mains nues. Il apprit l'alchimie, la Médecine, poisons et antidotes. Il savait tout ce que Voldemort avait appris pendant sa vie.

Puis tout stoppa. Il se sentit quitter le corps de Voldemort, et regagna lentement le sien.

Il pouvait entendre des voix autour de lui, mais ne pouvait pas déchiffrer les mots. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais manquait de forces. Bougeant discrètement sa tête, il émit un petit cri et s'évanouit.


	2. Acceptation

Chapitre 2 : Acceptation

"Tu es ici, Harry, Je savais bien, qu'il te mettrais quelque part." dit Hermione, le perturbant dans ses pensées, alors qu'elle lui montrait le journal.

Harry se réveilla mentalement. Il était en train de revoir toutes ses nouvelles connaissances quand il réalisa que Hermione lui parlait.

C'était vendredi après-midi et Harry, Ginny et Luna rendaient visite à Ron et Hermione à l'infirmerie. Harry était assit au bout du lit de Ron, ne faisant pas attention à ce que Hermione disait. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ah oui, le _Daily Prophète_, Harry pensait ironiquement.

Le Prophète avait complètement retourné sa veste. Hier, il était encore menteur, cherchant la publicité. Aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui il était encore leur héros, qui a été forcé à souffrir les mensonges et le ridicule, tout en toujours maintenant sa version des faits, disait l'article. Bien sur, il ne mentionnait que ils étaient ceux qui répandaient les mensonges et le ridiculisaient.

Non, aujoud'hui il était une fois de plus le Garçon qui a survécut. L'icône de la lumière, le sauveur du monde sorcier. Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry n'avait raconté à personne ce qui s'était passé dans la Chambre de la Mort, et il ne voulait leur en parler, pas tout de suite, du moins. Voyant que Hermione n'avait pas fait son interrogatoire habituel, il conclut que Neville avait du leur dire. Il devait d'abord passer par lui-même avant d'en parler aux autres. Comme si ils allaient comprendre.

Ils n'avaient pas regardé leur parrain tomber dans l'arche, subir et pratiquer le Cruciatius et être possédé par un mage Noir. Puis l'inverse, s'appropriant toutes les connaissances et souvenirs. Tout en une seule nuit. Non, Harry était sur qu'il n'avaient pas vécu tout ceci.

Et, par-dessus tout, il y avait la prophécie. La merveilleuse nouvelle. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit à un meilleur moment. Il n'avait pas raconté à Dumbledore ce qui s'était passé lorsque Voldemort avait essayé de le posséder, et n'allait pas le faire. Il pensait que Dumbledore le surveillerait après lui avoir dit la prophétie.

Si il racontait à Dumbledore qu'il avait violé l'esprit de Voldemort, et qu'il connaissait plus de magie noire que tous les Mangemorts réunis, le vieil homme l'enfermerait certainement dans une cage. Pour sa propre protection bien sur. Il garderait la prophétie et ses nouvelles connaissances pour lui, merci.

Ses amis ne comprendraient pas et Dumbledore et son Ordre ne pouvaient pas l'aider. Il devait se relever de la mort de Sirius seul. Il ferait son deuil, mais cela ne devait pas l'empêcher d'agir. Non, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire.

Avec de la chance, on le laisserait seul. Ils penseront qu'il fait son deuil, et respecteraient ses vœux pour être seul. Et Harry les laisserait faire. Tant qu'ils penseraient qu'il est triste et dépressif, ils le laisseraient seul.

Dire qu'il avait changé serait un sous-entendu. Il se sentait comme une toute nouvelle personne. Ce n'était pas juste ses nouvelles connaissances. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était éveillé en lui.

Il se sentait, à sa surprise, très… Sepentard. Et plus surprenant encore, il appréciait ce sentiment. C'était son coté serpent qui se réveillait.

Il était pourtant aussi Serpentard que Gryffondor. Mais il avait refusé cette partie de sa personnalité dès qu'il avait mis le Choixpeau. Il n'avait jamais accepté le serpent, et c'était ce qui le retenait. Tout le monde attendait de lui qu'il soit le parfait petit Gryffondor, et c'est ce qu'il était devenu.

Il n'y aurait plus de cela désormais. Il ne les permettrait pas de le contrôler. Il ne serait plus leur poupée, pour vaincre Voldemort et ensuite être jeté. Il ne se battrait pas pour ceux qui l'avait méprisé et abandonné. Il leur laisserait souffrir les conséquences de leur trahison.

S'il devait vaincre Voldemort lui-même, il aura besoin du Serpentard à l'interieur de lui. Il l'accepta, comme il accepta qui il était. Le pouvoir était là, il pouvait le sentir rugir à l'intérieur. Maintenant il avait les connaissances pour l'utiliser.

Et à ce moment, Harry James Potter renaissait.


	3. La chambre des secrets

Je rappelle que cette histoire est une traduction de Of Blood and Power par Daylon, et qu'elle compte actuellement 11 chapitres ; ce n'est pas non plus un slash

**Chapitre 3 : La chambre des secrets**

Très tôt samedi matin, Harry marchait tranquillement dans un couloir du premier étage. Sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs l'assurait qu'il ne serait ni vu ni suivi. Il était si tôt que seul un Poustouffle serait éveillé, mais il ne laissait rien au hasard. Le vieil homme pourrait déjà le surveiller.

Il arriva à destination, des toilettes pour filles désertées, et tourna la lourde poignée. C'était comme il s'en rappelait. Sombre, et déprimant. Le sol était humide, et les portes se balançait, défaites de leur charnières. Il marcha jusqu'au dernières portes et les ouvrit. Il était surpris de les trouver vide.

"Myrtle doit être sorti" se dit Harry. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire à cette idée.

Il y avait un grand miroir sur un mur, craquelé et usé avec le temps. Dessous, un quantité d'évier bouchés. Il se pencha sur celui du milieu et trouva ce qu'il venait chercher. Un petit serpent rongé sur le coté par un robinet fuyant.

"Ouvre-toi" siffla-t-il en Fourchelang

L'évier commença à bouger, puis à disparaître complètement de vue. Un large tuyau l'avait remplacé, comme il l'avait fait trois ans avant. Harry donna un dernier coup d'œil autour, avant de se laisser tomber dans l'ouverture. La voyage était juste comme il s'en rappelait, sombre et visqueux. Le tuyau se tordit et tourna avant de remonter. Il se termina enfin et Harry atterrit sur un sol humide.

Il fit un charme de nettoyage sur lui-même, et sa robe retrouva son état normal. Marchant plus loin, il sortit sa baguette et les torches s'allumèrent, éclairant la pièce. Le sol était toujours remplit d'os, et la peau du serpent géant reposait sur le sol.

Il agita sa baguette en arc de cercle tout en murmurant un puissant sort de disparition, suivi d'un autre charme de nettoyage. Les os et la peau disparurent instantanément, laissant derrière les murs de marbre et le sol d'un tunnel de pierre. Une vague de souvenirs l'assaillit alors qu'il marcha jusqu'au passage. Des souvenirs à la fois de Voldemort et les siens propre.

Se frayant un passage jusqu'au mur sur lequel les serpents entremêlés étaient gravés, il siffla afin qu'ils s'ouvrent. Ils prirent vie, révélant la longue et peu éclairée chambre.

Harry sortit sa baguette une fois de plus. Des torches jusqu'alors invisibles se mirent à brûler, alors que la lumière mit en valeur la grande chambre. De gigantesques piliers soutenaient la chambre, tous étaient ornés de serpents mouvants. La chambre était facilement du double de la taille du Grand Hall. Elle finissait avec la statue géante de Salazar Serpentard, rayonnant d'une aura royale. Même 1 000 ans après.

Le basilique était toujours là, depuis ce temps. Il devrait le disséquer, car ses ingrédients étaient nécessaires pour une des potions qu'il projetait de faire. Il savait que les parties de Basilique étaient très chères, et que Rogue le tuerait juste pour regarder le serpent géant.

Il traversa la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au dernier piller. Gravé dans la pierre se tenait un cobra égyptien, prêt à attaquer. Il siffla en Fourchelang, et ses yeux émeraudes prirent vie. Le mur derrière la piller s'ouvrit, révélant un passage. C'était exactement comme il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Voldemort.

La passage menait à une série de plus petites pièces, toutes épaissement recouvertes de poussière, comme si elles n'avaient pas été nettoyées depuis la temps de Serpentard. Bien que Harry savait que Tom était passé par là.

Il semblait que Voldemort n'était pas du type femme de ménage, pensait Harry avec humour.

Les petites pièces consistaient en une salle de séjour, un bureau, et une série de pièce d'entraînement replies d'armes anciennes. Harry pensait que Serpentard devait les avoir crées comme des pièces de réserves. Et comme tout devait être activé en Fourchelang, il pensait que le vieux sepent devoit être soit paranoïaque, soit complètement obsédé par son don serpentesque/

Que donnerait les Serpentard pour être où il est maintenant, pensait Harry

Il chercha plus loin, allumant d'autre torches et faisant d'autre charmes de nettoyage alors qu'il explorait. Il trouva une petite bibliothèque rempli de livres sur les potions, la Magie en Fourchelang, la magie noire, et d'autres aspects divers sur la magie. Il explora ces livres avec enthousiasme. Il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Ils étaient tous écrits en Fourchelang.

Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose-

"la Bibliothèque personnelle de Serpentard" murmura Harry en réalisant. Non pas juste des livres que Serpentard avait possédé. Non, ceci était des livres qu'il avait découvert lui-même. Des choses qui n'étaient connus seulement de lui. Et comme il n'avait aucun souvenir de ceux-ci, cela voulait dire que Voldemort ne les avaient jamais trouvé.

A contrecœur, il remit les livres sur leur étagère. Il reviendrait plus tard. Maintenant, il avait quelque chose plus important à faire. Reprenant sa baguette, il quitta la bibliothèque.

Il alla encore plus loin dans la chambre des secrets, cherchant quelque chose qu'il savait que Jedusort n'avait jamais trouvé.

Tournant à un coin, il aboutit à une impasse. Le tunnel s'arrêtait brutalement, et sur le mur de pierre était inscrit un serpent qu'il ne reconnut pas. Alors qu'il examinait, il réalisa qu'il était différent des autres. Celui-ci avait des yeux de diamands noirs, au lieu d'émeraude vertes.

Son excitement grandissant, Harry s'approcha du serpent et lui ordonna de s'ouvrir en Fourchelang.

Pendant un moment, rien ne se fit ……. En ensuite le mur se divisa en deux. Il révéla ainsi une passage ouvert dans son cœur, et comme Harry s'avançait, il était accueillit par un brin d'air frais.


	4. L'héritage

Merci pour vos review, elle m'encourage à mettre à jour plus rapidement. Bon ce chapitre est un plus long :

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'héritage**

Le trajet de Harry jusqu'aux toilettes de Myrtle s'est encore effectué sans ennuis le lundi matin, assez tôt. Il s'était levé avant l'aurore, avait petit-déjeuné dans les cuisines, et avait pris plusieurs raccourcis jusqu'au premier étage. Le temps était précieux, comme il ne savait pas combien de temps Ron et Hermione serait encore à l'infirmerie. Pour que son opération réussisse, personne ne devait la soupçonner.

Le voyage dans les tuyaux était beaucoup plus aisé après l'opération nettoyage de la fois précédente. Il restait juste une petite odeur de vase, encouragé par l'aération inexistante.

La chambre se remplit de lumière d'un coup de baguette, et se dépêchant, ses pas résonnaient sur toute la longueur du vaste hall. Il commanda au cobra et entra dans le passage qui s'ouvrait du mur plein.

Il marcha rapidement au travers des petites pièces, les ignorant. S'enfonçant plus profondément, il atteignit sa destination, le tunnel qui se terminait en impasse. Le serpent qui était gravé dessus, comme il l'apprit de la bibliothèque de Poudlart, était un Névroc. Ils était très magique, ainsi qu'extrêmement rare, trouvé dans les marais et marécages.

Donnant le mot de passe, le mur se divisa en deux. Il marcha au travers, et entra dans le passage secret qu'il avait trouvé trois jours auparavant. Le passage que le jeune Jedusort, lui, n'avait pu trouver.

La passage lui-même était très long. Plus long même que celui qui menait à la cave dans le Pré-au-Lard. Il était relativement étroit et changeait souvent de direction, mais l'air frais était rassurant. Accélérant un peu, il s'éloigna de Poudlart et se rapprocha des montagnes de près du Pré-au-Lard. Le tunnel finissait en une petite cave et il émergea de l'entrée soigneusement caché parmi les pierres et gros rochers.

Il était au pied de la montagne, pas si haut que la cachette où Sirius avait pris refuge, mais bien dehors des protections de Poudlart. La cave se mélangeait dans son environnement assez bien, et resterait caché à moins qu'on la connaisse. Et même si un certain Directeur la connaissait, il ne pourrait pas passer la porte qu'on activait en Fourchelang.

Avec un dernier regard au loin à Poudlard, Harry disparut sans un son.

Le chemin de Traverse était assez calme alors qu'il marchait traversant la rue pavée. Ou c'était au moins plus calme que les dernières fois qu'il était venu là. Il y avait quelque sorcières pavoisant avec leur petits enfants, mais on était loin des foules dont il était habitué. C'était un jour de la semaine, et il y avait toujours cours à Poudlart. C'était pourquoi il avait décidé de venir maintenant, et non pendant qu'il était à Privet Drive, avec des membres de l'Ordre surveillant tous ses mouvements. Avec de la chance, d'ailleurs, il ne resterait pas à Privet Drive pendant longtemps cet été.

Il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité, et la rangea dans son sac alors qu'il s'approchait du bâtiment blanc qu'est Gringott. Ouvrant les portes en argent, il marcha calmement jusqu'au premier comptoir, ses cheveux cachant cette maudite cicatrice.

La queue n'était pas très longue, et il se tint bientôt devant un goblin le regardant avec mépris.

"Puis-je vous aider" demanda-t-il, l'expression ne quittant pas sa figure.

"J'ai un rendez-vous avec Ripthor du Bureau des Héritages" dit Harry avec confiance. Les leçons de Voldemort avaient certainement faits des merveilles pour son estime personnelle.

Le mépris fondit progressivement sur la figure du goblin alors qu'il regardait Harry fixement, ses yeux se baladant sur la cicatrice caché sur son front. Le goblin acquiesça et montra sa gauche.

"Si vous voulez attendre un moment, on va vous amenez à lui."

Harry prit un siège dans la salle d'attente, aussi loin qu'il pouvait de la personne la plus proche.

Au moins les goblins ont eu le bon sens de ne pas crier son nom, pensait Harry, alors qu'un goblin lui demandait d'avancer. Il fut conduit dans une pièce dont une plaque indiquait qu'elle était le Bureau des Héritage.

Ripthor se prouvait être un surprenant jeune goblin, bien que Harry n'était pas sur comment on pouvait déterminer l'âge d'un goblin, comme ils se ressemblait tous.

"M. Potter" dit Ripthor tout en inclinant légèrement sa tête en le saluant. Puis il montra à Harry en siège.

"Vous désiriez parler de l'accès à votre héritage, si je ne trompe pas" demanda le goblin, scrutant Harry ance des yeux perlés.

"En effet" dit Harry calmement, non perturbé par le regard du goblin. "Je voudrai faire valloir mes droits en tant que Lord de la Maison des Potter en me référant aux Lois des Goblins."

"Vous connaissez nos lois ?" demanda le goblin, la surprise évidente dans sa voix.

Harry acquiesça en affirmation.

"Le garçon le plus vieux d'une vieille famille peut faire valoir ses droits en tant que Lord, s'il atteint l'âge légal et que le titre lui est donné, ou dans le cas qu'il est le dernier de sa Maison et capable de porter un tel titre" dit Harry avec anticipation. Il avait appris plus que des sorts de Voldemort.

La surprise devenait de plus en plus évidente sur le visage de Ripthor, avant qu'il sourie avec appréciation. C'était un regard in peu effrayant.

"Vous connaissez bien nos coutumes, M.Potter. Cela parle en votre faveur" dit le goblin, "et comme vous le disiez, le titre de Lord peut être porté dans le cas du dernier héritier et capable de porter un tel titre. Vous allez bientôt être majeur selon les lois des goblins, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes de ce côté-là."

Ripthor se leva et ouvrit une des portes du cabinet derrière lui. Il y prit une petite boite et la plaça sur le bureau.

"Je pense que vous connaissez le rituel d'identification par le sang?" demanda Harry, alors qu'il prit de la boite une dague et quelque chose qui ressemblait à une petite Pensine. Harry acquiesça et prit la dague que Ripthor lui tendait. Il prit son doigt et le coupa pour laissa tomber quelque goutte de sang dans la coupe repli de vapeur et de fumée.

Une vapeur multicolore tourna autour de la coupe tandis que le sang s'y infiltrait. Puis la fumée se changea en argent pur : il reconnaissait Harry comme héritier légitime. Le processus était fait de façon à confirmer l'identité de quelqu'un, si bien qu'un imposteur ne pourrait réclamer un héritage. Il y avait aussi un autre but. La coupe montrerait tous les successions qu'une personne pouvait légitiment faire valoir.

Un autre goblin entra alors et donna à Ripthor une petite boîte scellé par un ruban. Ripthor cassa le scellé et déroula le parchemin, l'étudiant pendant quelque moment avant de le passer à Harry.

Celui-ci le lut :

Harry James Evans Potter

Succession de la Maison de Potter - conçu par James Léonard Potter, 1981

Succession de la Maison de Tenaroe - conçu par Theden Barnoc Tenaroe, 1844

Harry fronça les sourcils à la vue du dernier nom. Il avait déjà entendu le nom de Tenaroe quelque part, mais il ne se rappelait pas où. Il ne savait pas non plus comment il était leur héritier. Sirius lui avait parlé de l'héritage Potter, et c'était comme ça qu'il avait su quoi faire. Il ne lui avait pas parlé des Tenaroe. Son parrain ne le connaissait sûrement pas.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Ripthor, qui semblait sentir sa confusion.

"L'héritage des Potter, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, vous a désigné comme successeur il y a 15 ans, lors de la mort de votre père. Il n'a pas bougé depuis, bien que plus d'une personne a essayé de s'en emparé.

"Le deuxième, celui des Tenaroe, est un peu plus compliqué. Il ne vient pas de votre père, mais de la famille de votre mère. Comme vous pouvez voir, les possessions n'ont pas évolué depuis 1844, quand le dernier Lord des Tenaroe est mort. A ce moment, il n'avait pas d'héritiers mâle, donc l'héritage est devenu 'dormant'. C'était une pratique courante parmi les vieilles familles sorcières. Et comme vous êtes le premier homme de la ligné à être né depuis, vous automatiquement désigné comme héritier."

Harry fronça les sourcils une fois de plus alors qu'il assimilait les informations.

"Je croyais que ma mère était de descendance moldu" dit-il, s'adressant au goblin.

Ripthor acquiesça : "C'est très possible que votre mère n'était pas au courant qu'elle venait d'une famille de 'sang-pur'. Comme je disais, Lord Tenaroe n'avait pas d'héritier male. Sa fille survivante n'a donné vie qu'à des Cracmols ; un aspect qui s'est probablement répandu jusqu'à ce que votre mère soit née. Cela a pu donner six ou sept générations non magique. Une famille peut alors très facilement oublier son passé. Cela est déjà arrivé."

Ripthor lui tendit la petite boîte qui avait été amené avec la parchemin. Elle était conçu avec un bois que Harry ne reconnut pas. Il l'ouvrit lentement, appréhendant ce qu'il pourrait trouver. Dedans étaient deux bague, dont une que Harry reconnut comme étant l'anneau des Potter. Sirius lui avait décrite. Elle était faite d'or et avait un rubis inséré en centre, gravé d'un lion.

Il la prit et la mise sur le majeur de sa main droite. La bague commença à briller, puis s'ajusta à son doigt rapidement. Il sentit de petites décharges, et la bague brilla encore plus fort.

"La bague est en train de vous reconnaître comme Lord des Potter, " dit Riptor suite au regard interrogateur d'Harry. "La douleur que vous sentez est la bague testant votre sang, vérifiant que vous êtes le véritable héritier."

"Qu'arriverait-il si quelqu'un d'autre que l'héritier l'essayait ?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Le visage de Ripthor de déforma méchamment.

"Toutes le bagues de famille ont des mécanismes de défense plus ou moins élaboré pour punir l'intrus. Elles pourraient jusqu'à mettre quelqu'un dans un coma magique. Cela dépend de ce que la bague pense pour le mieux."

Harry ne demanda pas le concept de la bague 'pensante' car il pouvait sentir le pouvoir contenu dans celle-ci.

Il prit la deuxième bague de la boîte et l'examina, ses yeux se remplissant d'émerveillement.

L'anneau était fait d'argent, argent goblin, Harry pensait. Au centre était une émeraude magnifique, engravé d'un serpent semblant royal. La tête du serpent était prête à attaquer, ses yeux d'onyx flashant à la lumière. Il le reconnut tout de suite comme un Nevroc, le même serpent qui gardait le passage secret.

Il la mit à son doigt, à coté de la bague des Potter. Elle commença à briller, mais, à l'inverse de la première, elle brillait d'un vert surprenant. C'était le même vert que ses yeux. La bague s'arrêta de briller tandis qu'elle le reconnut comme l'héritier de Tenaroe.

"Le pouvoir s'émettant de cette bague est plus grand, puisqu'elle n'a pas été porté depuis plus de 150 ans." expliqua Ripthor. Harry admettait que les bagues semblaient curieuses alors qu'elles étaient portés cote à cote. L'argent contrastait bizarrement avec l'or.

Ripthor lui tendit la boite vide et le parchemin qui l'accompagnait.

"Il y a un autre sujet dont il faut parler." dit le goblin alors qu'il retournait à son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une nouvelle feuille de parchemin.

"Gringott vient d'être avertit de la mort de Sirius Orion Black, chef de la Maison des Black. Comme son filleul, vous avez été nommé bénéficiaire principal dans son testament. Votre présence est donc requise à la lecture du testament, qui sera faite à 10 heures le 14 Juin, dans la salle de conférence numéro 7, qui est juste devant le hall."

Il tendit à Harry le parchemin, qui était encore sellé avec l'emblème de Gringott.

"Normalement on vous aurait envoyé la lettre pour hiboux. Comme vous êtes ici, nous vous la donnons maintenant. Cela permet aussi de nous rendre sur que vous receviez la lettre, comme nous ne voulons pas qu'elle soit intercepté."

Harry n'avait pas attendu ceci. Il n'avait même pas pensé au testament de Sirius, comme il était mort seulement une semaine avant. Les goblins étaient vraiment efficaces. Et il prit les paroles de Ripthor au mot. C'était un avertissement. Cela ne surprendrait pas Harry si Dumbledore ouvrait le courrier personnel de Harry. Le vieux fou se défendrait en disant qu'il avait fait cela pour la protection de Harry, et l'Ordre le suivrait aveuglément.

"Merci Ripthor" dit Harry "Vous avez raison bien sur, nous ne voudrions pas de cette lettre qu'elle soit _perdu_ avant qu'elle ait atteint son destinataire."

Ripthor acquiesça, alors que son sourire s'accentua, montrant ses dents pointues.

"Permettez-moi d'être le premier à vous féliciter de vos nouvelles positions : Harry James Envans Potter, Lord de Potter, Lord de Tenaroe" dit il.

Le goblin rit alors que Harry haussa un sourcil, avant de conduire le jeune Lord à la porte.

"Maintenant" dit Ripthor "Laissez-moi vous montrer vos possessions."

* * *


	5. Découvertes de sangs

Le bac est fini, donc je vais enfin pouvoir continuer

Chapitre 5 : Découvertes de sang

Situés près de la surface, les coffres forts ancestraux étaient parmi les plus vieux à la branche Gringott de Londres, certains remontant à plus d'un millier d'années. Ils étaient une marque de prestige parmi l'élite sorcière. Appartenant aux plus vielles et riches des sang-purs, ils représentaient le titre de Lord d'une maison.

De tels coffres étaient très considérés dans le monde magique, et ceux qui en possédaient avaient un grande influence. Ils ne changeaient qui rarement de mains , et plus rare encore étaient un individu qui en possédait plus d'un. La société sorcière craignait la consolidation du pouvoir qui était possible si quelqu'un devenait l'héritier de plusieurs familles.

Ajoutons que un des ces coffres n'avait pas été ouvert en un siècle et demi, et Harry sentait son excitement.

Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de prendre un wagon. A la place, Ripthor le conduisit au travers d'un dédale d'escaliers. Les murs étaient ornés de portes de sécurité et le sol était de marbre. C'était assez différent des niveaux précédents où le coffre de ses parents était situé.

Le coffre ancestral des Potter se prouvait être le numéro sept, et la porte était orné du même lion que la bague des Potter.

Harry lui présenta la bague sur les conseils de Ripthor, et était surpris de voir que les yeux du lion jugeait la bague. Le lion la fixa pendant un moment, comme s'il examinait son authenticité, puis regarda Harry.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que le jeune Lord and la bête s'évaluaient mutuellement. Puis le lion inclina sa tête légèrement, apparemment satisfait avec ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il y eut un série de bruits d'engrenages, et la porte s'ouvrit. Il regarda Ripthor, qui acquiesça et lui dit qu'il l'attendrait dans le hall.

Harry s'avança et la porte se referma derrière lui.

L'intérieur du coffre était une simple pièce, un peu en longueur. Les mur étaient de pierre brute et le sol d'un marbre sombre. Devant un mur était aligné plus de trente malles, commodes et bureaux de toute taille. En ouvrant quelqu'un, Harry trouva qu'ils étaient remplis de gallions, alors que d'autre contenaient diamants et rubis. Le capital physique des Potter, il présuma

Il remplit plusieurs sacs de gallions, plus que la plupart des gens respectables gagnaient en un an, et se retourna vers le centre de la pièce. L'espace ici était occupé par un grande et vieille table. Dessus était empilé un tas d'instruments magiques, d'armes anciennes et d'armures de bataille. Les armures et l'armement étaient cependant dépassé, et ne pourraient que peu servir dans un combat avec des Mangemorts. A moins qu'ils ne décidaient de jeter leur baguette.

Sa recherche d'instruments magiques se trouvait intéressante : il trouva une autre cape d'invisibilité et un puissant Sneakosope parmi ceux-ci. Mais le meilleurs était sans aucun doute le coffre magique, enfouis entre une pile de document. Il avait une série de serrures, similaire à celui de Maugrey. Les premiers ouvrait différents compartiments, quelqu'un plus grands que les autres. Et comme celui de Fol-Œil, le dernier ouvrait une pièce souterraine, un peu plus petite que sa chambre à Privet Drive.

Mettant la cape et le Sneakosope dans le premier compartiment avec les sacs d'or, il mit les clefs dans sa poche et traversa la pièce. La moitié était rempli d'armes additionnelles ; des choses qu'il ne pourraient mettre nulle part car trop grande ; il y avait quelques sabres lourds et hallebardes qui étaient aussi grandes que lui.

Pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

L'autre moitié du mur était une gigantesque bibliothèque ; les étagères croulaient sous les essais, manuels et tomes plus épais. Il scanna les titres, prenant quelque livre lui paraissant intéressant. La majorité des livres étaient sur la Métamorphose, Défense contre la Magie Noire, et la Magie protectrice : défense, boucliers, mur de protections. Les livres de Métamorphose ne le surprirent pas, car c'était la spécialité de sa père ; ainsi que ceux sur la défense. Les nombreux livres sur les boucliers et la Magie Protectrice était d'un autre coté une surprise, car c'était une branche obscure.

Il y avait aussi quelques livres très utiles, qui listaient les propriétés possédés par la famille et les investissements faits au travers du temps. Cela pouvait se révéler très utile.

Il se fraya ensuite un passage jusqu'à la cloison la plus éloigné, complètement vide, à part un tapisserie grande et brodé. Il la reconnut immédiatement comme un arbre généalogique, comme celui de place Grimaut. On pouvait lire tout au dessus :

**L'Ancienne Maison des Potter**

Il trouva son nom assez rapidement, étant le dernier de l'arbre. Il était aussi, remarqua-t-il, le seul qui n'avait pas de date de mort suivant la date de naissance. Une ligne fine et dorée le reliait à ses parents au dessus. Il suivit cette ligne, remontant à ses grands-parents et toute la famille qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais. Il remonta encore plus loin, plus haut que le nom des Potter. Les noms changèrent encore, cette fois pour celui qu'il recherchait. Il le trouva presque en haut, un des premiers noms sur l'arbre. En lettre noire, on pouvait lire:

**Godric Arnarion Gryffondor**

Le nom ne le surprit pas vraiment. Il avait suspecté depuis la fin de la seconde année qu'il étai l'héritier du constructeur de Poudlart. Comment aurait-il pu sortir son épée sinon ? Cela confirmait ce qu'il suspectait. Il y avait quelques autres nom sur l'arbre qu'il reconnut, mais aucun aussi célèbre que l'ancien lion.

Il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il avait seulement une heure et demi de plus. Il fallait qu'il soit à Poudlart avant le déjeuner, comme Dumbledore remarquerait son absence. Réduisant sa malle, il la plaça dans sa poche et quitta le coffre-fort, la porte se verrouillant derrière lui.

"Le coffre Ancestral des Tenaroe est le numéro trois, étant un des premier à être construit. Il a plus de neuf cent ans et est encore plus sécurisé que celui des Potter, " dit Ripthor alors qu'il conduisait Harry dans le hall de marbre.

"Que voulez-vous dire par plus sécurisé?" demanda Harry alors qu'il passait une porte de coffre orné de dragon d'argent. Il reconnut l'emblème de la famille Flamel, bien qu'il ne fut pas très sûr de comment il le savait.

"Le coffre des Tenaroe, comme celui des Potter, est gardé par la créature emblématique de la famille. A la différence des Potter, le coffre des Tenaroe est aussi gardé par un trait distinct de la famille. Un trait que tous les membres de la lignée possède." expliqua Ripthor.

La partie sur le trait de famille intriguait Harry. Il savait que certains trait appartenaient seulement à certaines familles, et la plupart des sang-pur en avait un. Cela pouvait être quelque chose de simple comme les cheveux roux des Weasley, ou quelque chose de plus rare comme le don runique de la famille Morgan. Il supposa que cela deviendrait plus clair lorsqu'il atteindrait le coffre.

Le coffre en question était situé au bout du hall, et alors qu'il l'approchait, Harry reconnut le Névroc sur la porte. C'était le même que celui de la bague, beaucoup plus grand. Il se tint devant la porte et présenta la bague des Tenaroe au serpent. Le Névroc l'étudia, puis, comme le lion l'avait fait, acquiesça. Harry ne faisait pas attention : il était concentré sur un espace au-dessus du serpent, sa bouche ouverte et son corps paralysé.

Là, gravé sur la porte, était écrit quelque mots en Fourchelang.

"**Ouvre-toi au nom des Tenaroe**" siffla Harry, lisant les inscriptions sur la portes. Il ne se demandait plus quel était le trait de famille, bien qu'il ne pouvait deviner comment cela était possible.

Il entra lentement, et une fois de plus, la porte se ferma derrière lui. Il ne savait pas quoi attendre d'un coffre qui n'avait pas été ouvert depuis 150 ans, mais certainement pas ceci. La pièce était plus grande que celle des Potter, et richement coloré en vert et noir. Au centre était une petite table entourée de chaises et de canapés, un chandelier doré pendant au-dessus. Quelque livres étaient éparpillés sur le bureau. Il y avait, comme dans l'autre coffre, des malles remplis d'or, bien que ceux-ci soient bien plus nombreux.

Il semblait que la famille Tenaroe soit plus du type studieux. La majorité des mur était couvertes par des étagère, avec des livres du bas en haut. Ils étaient classés par matières, des potions aux arts de l'esprits, avec beaucoup d'autre chose entre. Hermione serait verte si elle voyait la collection. Le livres les plus récents avaient 250 ans, et beaucoup d'entre eux valaient une petite fortune, étant les seules copies existantes.

C'était la tapisserie qui l'attirait. Brodé de vert et noire, elle était encore plus grande que l'arbre des Potter. Accrochée au seul mur qui ne contenait pas de livres, elle prenait tout cet espace. Elle était brodée magnifiquement, avec des noms remontant au millier d'année. Son nom était une fois de plus le dernier, avec celui de sa mère directement au-dessus de lui. Il regarda tout en haut, ayant presque peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver. Quand ses yeux le trouvère, son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre. Tout en haut on pouvait lire :

**Salazar Dristalyon Serpentard**

Il traça le nom de Serpentard jusqu'au 16ème siècle, quand il changea en Tenaroe. Le nom de Tenaroe continua pour 300 autres années. C'était quand le dernier Lord des Tenaroe mourut. L'arbre montrait que seule sa fille survécut, ses deux fils étant morts des années avant. La fille se maria avec Daniel Evans. Le nom se passa pendant six générations, jusqu'à ce que sa mère soit née. Il y eut une ligne verte connectant sa mère avec James Potter, et une double ligne les liant à leur fils.

Ce serait intéressant de voir l'expression de sa tante si elle savait ça. Une descendante d'un des plus fameux anormal de tous les temps, comme elle le penserait.

Puis Harry réalisa subitement. Hâtivement, il pointa avec son doigt l'autre partie de l'arbre. Sa figure pâlit alors qu'il vu le nom, presque aussi bas que le sien.

Avec une date de naissance presque 70 ans avant la sienne, il lut :

**Tom Jedusort**

Il resta planté là pendant quelque minute, fixant le nom de son ennemi. Au nom de l'homme qu'il allait tuer. Au nom de son cousin éloigné.

L'ironie ultime, pensait Harry sèchement.

D'après l'arbre, la ligne des Serpentard s'était divisée il y a 450 ans. Harry se remémora brièvement sa deuxième année, quand son don pour le Fourchelang est devenu public. Il était donc réellement son petit-petit-petit-fils.

"Comme tu avais raison, Hermione" se dit calmement Harry

Quittant le coffre des Tenaroe tout de suite après, Harry suivit Ripthor jusqu'à l'étage principal. Il était midi passé, et il devait rentrer à Poudlart bientôt. Passant le coffre des Potter, il se souvint de quelque chose que le goblin lui avait dit plus tôt.

"Ripthor" commença-t-il "Vous m'avez dit plus tôt que plus d'une personne a réclamé le coffre des Potter après que je sois désigné héritier."

"C'est correct," répliqua le goblin "Quelque famille noble ont essayé de récupérer le titre de Lord après que votre père soit mort."

"Et quels étaient leur bases pour le clamer" demanda Harry, bien qu'il s'imaginait la réponse.

"Je crois que la majorité était basé sur les relations proches entre la famille et votre père. Si je ne me trompe pas, ils croyaient qu'ils avaient le droit à l'héritage car leur sang étaient plus pure que le votre. Une hypothèse fausse, comme vous êtes l'héritier des Tenaroe."

Un sentiment intense de colère le remplit alors qu'il écoutait Ripthor. Que quelqu'un avait essayé de voler un héritage sur la base de la pureté du sang, était vraiment pathétique. Le fait que quelqu'un avait essayé de voler un héritage qui appartenait à un enfant était écœurant. C'était quelque chose que Lucius Malfoy aurait pu avoir essayé, et Harry ne serait pas surpris si l'avait fait. Il se calma rapidement, comme il ne voulait rien faire exploser à coté de lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée, Harry constata joyeusement que qu'elle était vide. Sortant un des lourds sacs d'or de sa poche, il la tendit au goblin derrière lui, son corps cachant l'échange.

"Merci pour votre assistance, Ripthor", dit-il au goblin paralysé. "Et votre silence. Les Lords de Potter et Tenaroe ne sont pas encore revenus"

Avec ça, Harry sortit de Gringott, laissant un Ripthor plaisamment étonné.


	6. Fin de l'année

**Désolé pour le retard ; j'ai fini le sixième tome d'Harry Potter en anglais : c'est sans doute le moins réussi au niveau de l'aventure, mais c'est le plus bouleversant : que d'émotions**

**Chapitre 6 : Fin de l'année**

Ron et Hermione quittèrent l'infirmerie complètement guéris trois jours avant la fin de l'année. Et malgré le mécontentement de Harry, ils amenèrent leur disputes usuelles avec eux. On pourrait penser qu'être atteint de magie noire et être attaqué par des cerveaux, respectivement, donne une nouvelle vue de la vie. Mais il semblait que leur passage à l'infirmerie n'avait que dégradé leur niveaux de maturité.

Hermione montrait des signes qu'elle voulait parler de Sirius ; entre sa constante dispute avec Ron et ses accusations que Harry les avait abandonnés durant leur hospitalisation.

Quelles observations, pensait Harry en essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas lui jeter de sorts.

Il se demanda brièvement quelle puissance fallait-il mettre dans un charme de mémoire pour que Ron et Hermione oublient qu'ils avaient rencontré la Garçon-qui-a-survécut.

Mais il se dit que quelqu'un pourrait remarquer si les deux oubliait subitement cinq ans de mésaventures. Il reviendrait avec un autre plan. Jetant calmement un charme de confusion, il prit une retraite hâtive, laissant les deux préfets troublés dans leur réveil.

Quelque personnes l'appelèrent ou la saluèrent alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le Grand Hall pour dîner. Il les ignora tous. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien savait les gens sur ce qui s'était passé au Ministère, il n'allait pas satisfaire leur curiosité.

Ils avaient regardé autour; et il ne leur prendrait pas la main maintenant qu'ils réalisaient que le monstre était de retour.

Il avait juste descendu la dernière marche de marbre quand Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et quelque autres membres de Serpentard émergèrent d'une porte donnant sur les donjons. Harry s'arrêta brutalement, et les Serpentards aussi.

Malfoy regarda autour. Harry savait qu'il cherchait à savoir s'il y avait un professeur. Retournant le regard à Harry, il dit avec une voix faible : "Tu es mort, Potter"

Harry souleva un sourcil et commença à sourire. "Amusant" dit-il, "tu pourrais penser que je me suis arrêter de marcher"

L'héritier des Malfoy paraissait plus en colère que jamais. Il y avait des visages similaires sur les faces des autres Serpentards. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus et il remarqua qu'ils attiraient maintenant une foule.

"Tu vas payer" dit Malfoy d'une vois que tout le monde dans l'entrée pouvait entendre. "Je vais te faire payer pour ce que tu as fait à mon père."

Harry sortit un petit rire aux mots de Malfoy. Cela semblait énerver les Serpentards encore plus.

"Malfoy, l'idiot incompétent, je doute que pourrait faire du mal à un première année," dit-il pour que la foule entende. Elle avait lentement grossi en nombre.

"Dis moi, est-ce que ton père apprécie Azkaban ? Ils lui ont donné une cellule avec vue ?" demanda-t-il innocemment.

"Les Détraqueurs ont quitté" dit Malfoy, avançant maintenant, les autres autour de lui. Dans le fond de son esprit, Harry se dit qu'il y avait six Serpentards et lui seulement. Les pauvres gars sont en infériorité numérique, pensa-t-il avec amusement. Il se remua mentalement ; apparemment Malfoy parlait encore.

"Papa et les autres seront sortis bientôt," entendit Harry.

"Oui, je pense" dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule. "Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai une autre chance de les tuer."

Malfoy et les autres prirent leur baguette en même temps. Harry était plus rapide, il avait sorti la sienne avant même qu'ils atteignent la leur.

"_Amplifico pello_" cria Harry

Le charme de bannissement avancé envoya trois des Serpentards voler dans le mur derrière eux. Ils plongèrent sur le sol, inconscients.

Agitant rapidement sa baguette, un dôme vert l'entoura, juste au moment où Malfoy et les deux autres envoyèrent leur sorts. Au lieu de les renvoyer, le dôme absorba la magie. Avec un petit coup de baguette, Harry défit son bouclier. Il vit brièvement le regard choqué de Malfoy alors que ses propre sorts se retournèrent contre lui.

Les trois Serpentards restants tombèrent au sol, couverts d'entailles et marques de brûlures.

"Affaire désagréable, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il regarda une dernière fois la stupidité de Malfoy, avant d'entre dans le Grand Hall pour dîner, laissant une foule étourdie derrière lui.

Le dernier soir d'école arriva ; la plupart des gens avaient déjà fait leur valises et attendaient avec impatience la fête de fin d'année. Harry n'avait pas encore fini et était dans le dortoir des cinquième année, ignorant les plaintes de Ron.

"Je ne serai pas long," dit-il à l'impatient roux. "Je suis sur que la nourriture sera toujours là quand nous arriverons." Il ajouta ensuite : "Tu peux y aller tout de suite si tu veux, je n'ai plus grand chose à faire."

Quand Ron sortit finalement, Harry regarda autour de la chambre et jeta un fort sort d'intimité. Il prit de sa poche une petite boîte. La déminiaturisant, la boîte grossit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit la moitié de la taille du lit. Il la plaça ensuite dans son coffre magique. C'était les ingrédients récoltés du Basilik. Ce fut un travail titanesque, mais cela valait le coup : les vieux basiliks étaient très durs à trouver. Il avait aussi fait un porteur de baguette, et s'était entraîné à l'utiliser.

Il ne voulait pas aller à la fête. Il avait évité les foules quand il pouvait, mangeant avant ou après les heures de repas. Ron et Hermione pensaient qu'il évitait ainsi l'attention, bien que Ron semblait perplexe quand à savoir pourquoi on voudrait éviter quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux. En fait, il ne voulait pas frapper la prochaine personne qui lui dirait qu'elle l'avait toujours cru.

Entrant de le Grand Hall, il poussa les portes aussi discrètement qu'il pouvait, et il ne fit pas un bruit.

Il semblait qu'il arrivait au milieu d'un discours de Dumbledore. Il capta rapidement les mots "triomphe", "bien", "mal", avant que le Directeur le remarque. Dumbledore fit alors une pause, et bien sur, toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans le Grand Hall pour voir ce qui avait distrait le sorcier barbu.

Ignorant les yeux pétillants du Directeur et les murmures autour de lui, il s'assit à côté de Neville. Il capta alors le regard de Rogue. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de haine dans les yeux auparavant. Apparemment, les nouvelles du Gryffondor battant six des ses Serpentard l'avaient atteints. Et même si un Serpentard était supposé cacher leur émotions, le regard de Rogue aurait pu faire fondre un iceberg.

Harry lui sourit alors et fut récompensé par une expression indigné du Mangemort. En fait, pensait-il, cela peut être amusant.

Le voyage retour par le Poudlard Express fut agité de plusieurs façons. Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, qui avaient attendus depuis mercredi pour l'attaquer, essayèrent de lui tendre un piège alors qu'il revenait de la salle de bain. L'attaque aurait pu être réussie si ils n'étaient pas des idiots complets. Harry avaient leur reflets sur la glace à coté de lui alors retournait dans son compartiment.

Donc quand les élèves sortirent leur têtes des portes pour voir ce qu'était le bruit, ils trouvèrent Harry s'appuyant sur le côté pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

"Uh, Potter," demanda un garçon brun. Harry le reconnut comme Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard de la même année.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils en regardant Harry rire sans se contrôler.

En réponse, Harry, pointa son doigt au-dessus de sa tête, incapable de parler. Les élèves rassemblés regardèrent en hauteur pour trouver Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Ils pendaient, couverts de tentacules les maintenant en l'air et recouvert d'un substance épaisse et gluante.

Toujours riant, Harry retourna à son compartiment. Il passa Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville sur le chemin, qui allaient voir ce qui se passait. Il s'assit donc dans le compartiment à présent vide, son dos contre le mur et sa baguette en main.

Rien de mauvais qu'une bonne dose de paranoïa, pensait-il sincèrement.

Il sortit un épais livre en cuir de son coffre et l'ouvrit. C'était un des journaux de Serpentard qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre des Secrets ? Trouvant l'endroit qu'il avait déjà lu, il commença à lire.

_Une division s'est faite aujourd'hui, et j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse qu'amplifier. Le sujet est celui que les autres et moi discutons depuis des années. Le sujet est celui des matières que nous enseignons aux jeunes élèves. Nous n'avons jamais été d'accord, mais à la fin, nous aboutissions toujours à un compromis._

_Il semble que Godric a découvert à propos des leçons privées que j'offre à mes élèves. Les thèmes que nous abordons durant ces leçons sont moins qu'honorables selon lui. Je lui ai demandé ce que l'honneur venait faire avec la magie. Nous vivons dans des temps de guerre, et on ne gagne pas une guerre en étant honorable. On gagne une guerre en faisant ce qui est nécessaire. Et Godric, malgré toutes les batailles qu'il a effectuée, ne l'a jamais compris._

_I voudrais apprendre à mes élèves toutes les branches de la magie. Je veux leur faire comprendre qu'il n'y a ni clarté ni ombre en magie. La magie est neutre. Nous la contrôlons et la manipulons comme nous le désirons. Et Godric veut se restreindre à ce qu'il appelle la magie 'claire'., comme si il ne voyait cette limitation comme moi. Comment quelqu'un peut-il atteindre son plein potentiel s'il n'a pas une compréhension profonde des aspects les plus sombre de la magie ?_

_Godric ne m'a pas encore étiqueté comme sombre, mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il pense. Les arts de l'esprit que j'ai développé sont très utiles. L'homme qui a été comme un frêre pour moi est parti. Godric est devenu têtu avec l'âge. Quand nous étions jeunes, je crois qu'il nous aurais compris. Il y a une leçon importante qu'il n'a pas encore appris dans la vie, et je crains qu'il ne l'apprendra jamais._

_Il y a des forces dans ce monde au-dessus de magie blanche ou noire. Il y a le gris. Et ceux qui l'embrasseront auront la capacité de développé et garder les pouvoirs qui sont utilisés par à la fois la lamgie noire et blanche. Ils ne sont pas limités par leur préjudice. Car ils n'en ont aucun. Et s'ils embrassent le gris, ils n'y a aucune limite à ce quoi ils sont capables. _

_C'est ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Il regarde seulement blanc et noir. Il ne réalise même pas qu'il y a une partie grise. C'est sa plus grande erreur._

A ce moment, Harry fut interrompu dans sa lecture. Il avait senti les autres réentrer le compartiment mais ne leur avait pas prêté attention. Il était absorbé par le journal de son grand-père. Apparement Hermione n'appréciait pas son silence.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?" demanda-t-elle avec un ton désapprouvant. Le froncement de sourcil s'accentua alors que Ron, Ginny et Neville commencèrent à rire.

"Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi, Hermione ?" demanda Harry, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le livre. Il s'avérait que Hermione n'aimait pas le manque d'attention qu'il donnait et lui prit le journal des mains.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça à Malfoy et aux autres ?" demanda-t-elle encore une fois, alors qu'elle regardait le livre millénaire dans ses mains.

"Qu'est--ce que c'est" demanda-t-elle confuse alors qu'elle lisait le titre. Ou essayait de le lire plutôt. Il était écrit en Fourchelang, ainsi que le livre en entier. "C'est en quelle langue, Harry ?"

"Premièrement," dit Harry alors qu'il reprit le livre des mains d'Hermione. "Je n'ai pas à expliquer mes actions à quiconque, encore moi à toi."

"Ensuite," continua-t-il, "ceci est écrit dans une langue que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre."

Il se réadossa contre le mur et réouvrit le gros livre.

"Et une autre chose," Harry ajouta après y avoir pensa, "Je te conseillerai de ne pas prendre des choses qui ne t'appartiennent pas, ou tu vas te trouver dans une situation similaire à Malfoy et ses compagnons."

Avec ça il devint une fois de plus absorbé dans son livre. Il ne manqua pas cependant, le regard choqué et offensé sur le visage d'Hermione, ni les sourires que Neville et Ginny essayaient de lui cacher. Ron, semblait-il, était en train d'essayer de voir ce qui venait de se passer.

Alors que les train ralentissait, Harry n'avait jamais été si pressé de s'en aller. Il avait des choses qui avaient besoin d'être faite, et qui ne se faisait pas dans une locomotive magique.

Alors qu'ils traversèrent la barrière magique, il remarqua qu'il avait un comité de réception.

Il y avait Fol-Œil, qui essayait sans succès une tentative de le localiser. La cape de voyage le laissait inaperçu parmi les nombreux moldus. A côté de lui était Rémus, son visage pale, ses cheveux devenant gris. Tonks était derrière eux, ses cheveux violet flashant horriblement. Harry vut que les jumeaux étaient là aussi, debout à côté de M. et Mme Weasley, qui accueillaient Ron et Ginny.

Il se demanda brièvement si une de ces personnes avait déjà entendu parler de sécurité efficace. Il se remarquaient autant qu'un fils de moldu aux yeux des Malfoy. Il scanna la foule un peu plus, cherchant une face de cheval et deux idiots. Il était plus qu'inquiet s'il ne trouvait pas son oncle et sa famille. Pas pour sas écurité bien sur, mais tous ses plans était prévu sur le fait qu'il retournait à Privet Drive.

Reprenant son souffle, il sortit de la jungle des moldu et marcha vers le petit groupe.

"Bonjour Harry," dit Rémus, alors que Mme Weasley abandonnait sa tentative d'atteindre le jeune Lord et de la suffoquer en l'embrassant. Harry s'était justement positionné de l'autre coté de Ron et Ginny, en espérant que leur sacrifice le sauverait.

"Rémus," dit-il au loup-garou. "Une raison pour le comité de bienvenue ?"

"Sécurité," dit Rémus avec un petit sourire.

"Sécurité?" demanda harry, soulevant les deux sourcils à présent. "Oui, bien sur, j'ai réalisé comme vous êtes conscients de la sécurité quand on remarque la couleur des cheveux de Tonks."

Un petit sourire lui remonta alors qu'il regarda la jeune aurore. "Tu te fond très bien dans le paysage, Nymphadora"

Son sourire grandit alors que la métamorphomagus lui jeta un regard mortel. Heureusement, le regard se détourna alors que les jumeaux commencèrent à rire ouvertement.

"J'ai dit à ta tante que nous allions te ramener à Privet Drive." Dit Rémus, répondant à sa question non posée. "C'est plus sûr de cette façon."

"Et comment allons-nous là-bas ?" demanda Harry. Il ne voyait aucun car que Mundungus pouvait avoir volé.

"Par le bus" répondit Harry. Il ajouta ensuite "il y a un sujet que nous devons discuter"

Dans, le bus Rémus demanda soudainement "Comment vas-tu Harry ?"

Il s'attendait à une question pareille, mais Harry ne voulait pas partager ses sentiments.

"Bien", répondit-il. A sa surprise, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Rémus. Harry devint instantanément prudent ; quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Je pensais que tu le serais," dit Rémus avec une voix amusée. Le sourire s'élargissait.

Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent, et sa main se dirigea vers sa baguette. Le loup-garou savait quelque chose.

"Donc", continua Rémus "pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu fait à Gringott ?"

Harry se gela pour une milliseconde, puis repris une expression neutre. Mais c'était trop tard. Rémus avait remarqué le léger mouvement.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Rémus," dit-il alors que sa main s'approchait de sa baguette. Il n'hésiterais pas à faire tout oublier à son ancien professeur.

"Tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire, Harry" répliqua Rémus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Gringotts?" demanda-t-il encore. "Et comment as-tu quitté Poudlard sans que Dumbledore trouve ?"

Harry étudia Rémus pendant une longue minute. Est-ce que Dumbledore n'était pas au courant ? Car s'il l'était, il devrait changer tous ses plans.

"Est-ce que le vieil homme sait?" demanda-t-il finalement.

Rémus regarda Harry dans les yeux avant de répondre. "Non, Dumbledore ne sait pas."

Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

"Comment l'as tu découvert ?". Il était intrigué à savoir comment Rémus pouvait savoir et pas le Directeur.

"Bill," répondit Rémus simplement.

"Il m'a vu ?" demanda Harry avec surprise. Il avait oublié que le plus vieux des fils Weasley travaillait à Gringotts. Il devra utiliser un glamour la prochaine fois. "Et il n'a pas informé Dumbledore ?"

"Alors que tu quittait, " acquiesça Rémus. "Il pensait que cela serait mieux si je savais d'abord. Ensuite nous pouvions décider quoi faire."

Au regard intrigué de Harry il continua, "Albus n'a pas vraiment gagné beaucoup de fans avec la façon dont il t'a traité. Sirius en particulier était devenu très en colère à son refus de ne rien te dire. Ca, et te faire prendre des cours d'Occlumencie avec Rogue. Beaucoup de gens étaient très confus sur ses décisions de mettre vous deux ensemble."

"Je vais avoir à remercier Bill" dit Harry. Il était assez surpris quand à Dumbledore qui faisait face à de telle critiques pour ses actions. Bien qu'il doutait que le directeur têtu changerait ses décisions à cause de quelque membres de l'Ordre.

Acquiesçant au commentaire de Harry, Rémus dit, "maintenant je suis assez curieux de savoir ce que tu faisait avec Ripthor du bureau des héritages."

"Pourquoi ne lui demande tu pas ." répliqua Harry sarcastiquement. Il voulait que personne ne soit au courant pour les bagues familiales, bien que Rémus mettre deux et deux ensemble. Le loup-garou ne saurait cependant pas pour Tenaroe.

"Oh Bill a déjà essayé," dit Rémus, "Ripthor ne veut pas dire un seul mot à propos de toi."

Se tournant vers Harry, il lui demanda avec intérêt : "Combien l'as-tu payé ?"


	7. Enfin libre

**Chapitre 7 : Libération**

Une fumée diffuse de vapeur bleue montait du chaudron de Harry tandis qu'il ajoutait la dent de basilique. La potion libéra un son confus alors qu'il mélangeait les ingrédients, et la couleur tourna à un vert sombre.

Dix jours. Dix jours depuis qu'il était retourné à Privet Drive. Dix jours qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler de l'Ordre glorieux. Dix qu'il défiait leur plans, secrètement, bien sur.

Pensaient-ils qu'un isolement était la meilleure approche ? Ou peut-être que Dumbledore pensait que le garçon émotionnel avait besoin de temps seul. On penserait que après avoir révélé la prophétie à Harry, le Directeur essayerait de préparer le garçon. Peut-être l'entraîner pour sa longue route en face de lui.

Ou peut-être que Dumbledore comptait sur la chance pour sauver Harry une nouvelle fois ?

Ron, Hermione et Ginny lui avait écrit cependant. Malheureusement. Leur lettres contenait des mots soi-disant réconfortants, disant qu'ils savaient comment il se sentait et qu'il serait bientôt autorisé à venir chez eux.

Harry avait ricané à cela. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir comment il se sentait. Et ils pensaient qu'il avait besoin d'une permission pour aller quelque part ?

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de voir le regard sur leur visage quand ils apprendraient qu'il était Lord Potter, et ainsi libre de leur contrôle. Toutes leur lettres finissaient avec les mots "dit à Dumbledore sur ta cicatrice te fait mal ou si quelque chose arrive".

Choix de mots intéressants, n'est-ce pas ?

Il savait que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Il n'y avait pas de chose comme ça. Dumbledore ne le contacterait pas ayant peur de sa colère de son protégé. Il utilisait donc ses amis pour extraire les informations. C'était pathétique.

Les fous. Pensaient-ils qu'il était si stupide ?

Dumbledore avait pourtant appris de l'été précédent. Deux gardes étaient maintenant positionnés autour de la maison des Dursleys, au lieu d'un seul. Peut-être que le vieil avait perdu confiance en ses oiseaux. Ou peut-être devenait-il plus intelligent.

Harry se demanda brièvement combien de lois Dumbledore passait outre en le surveillant sans cesse. Il doutait que la légalité arrêterait Albus Dumbledore ; elle ne l'avait jamais arrêter avant. Et Harry n'était pas aussi naïf pour penser que les gardes étaient seulement pour sa protection. Ils étaient aussi là pour le surveiller. Ou plutôt le contrôler.

Harry avait l'impression que s'il voulait faire un tour à l'extérieur, ses gardes le stopperaient. Encore une fois pour sa propre protection. Ils pensaient sans doute qu'il était un enfant sans défense, et qui sait, pleins de créature méchantes se baladent dans le coté Moldu.

Les gardes ne l'avaient cependant pas empêché de remplir ses plans. Alors qu'il était au numéro 4, il avait apparu au Chemin de Traverse plus d'une fois. Il y avait des ingrédients de potions dont il avait besoin, ainsi que d'une nouvelle garde-robe. Un Lord par deux fois ne pouvait pas s'habiller en dessous de sa position, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait aussi acheté une seconde baguette. Etre désarmé ne dommagerait plus son habileté à combattre maintenant. Il l'avait acheté d'un obscure fabricant de baguette dans l'allée des Embrumes. La réaction initiale n'avait pas été aussi forte que la baguette d'Ollivander, mais il n'était naturellement ambidextre. C'était assez étrange, faire de la magie de la main gauche. Serpentard avait écrit sur aire des duels avec deux baguettes dans ses livres, et la pratique pendant les dix derniers jours l'avait rendu plus facile.

Il avait appris des erreurs des son excursion précédente. Un glamour (sort de déguisement) fourchelang l'assurait que personne ne le voyait en tant que garçon qui vivait dans le chemin de Traverse.

Le problème des gardes était assez simple. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de découvrir les rotations.

Tonks et Mundungus étaient les plus facile à tromper. Un simple charme d'illusion les convainquait qu'il était toujours là.

Il ne le risquerait pas avec Kingsley ou Fol-Œil. L'illusion pourrait tromper Kingsley pour un moment, mais l'Aurore l'attraperait aussitôt après. Fol-Œil pourrait simplement regarder au-travers du mur et remarquer son aura magique. Ou plutôt le manque d'aura magique. L'ex-Aurore était pratiquement hors catégorie au niveau de la sécurité, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de son œil.

C'était mieux de rester en sécurité et ne pas risquer d'être découvert. Il ne voulait que personne ne sache qu'il pouvait apparaître.

Sa potion était maintenant vert forêt, voulant dire que c'était prêt pour le dernier ingrédient. Prenant un petit couteau du bureau derrière lui, il se coupa le bout du doigt, et l'agita au-dessus de la potions. Sept goutte de sang tombèrent dans celle-ci, qui tourna dans une couleur d'argent pure.

Harry sourit à la réaction. C'était juste comme c'était supposé être, ou du moins comme les instruction la décrivait. C'était sûrement la potion la plus difficile qu'il avait jamais faite. Même plus que le Veritasérum qu'il avait chauffé la semaine d'avant.

Très utile, le Veritasérum.

Pour être précis, ceci n'était pas vraiment une potion. Une fois qu'il avait ajouté le sang elle était officiellement devenue un rituel, chose illégale. Le ministère était assez absurde au niveau de la législation et des régulations. Tout ce qui contenait du sang comme ingrédient était classifié comme magie sombre par leur soi-disant experts. C'était la même paranoïa avec la magie noire. Depuis que les politiciens n'étaient plus assez puissants pour l'utiliser, ils interdisaient tous les autres de la pratiquer.

Avec leur pratiques biaisés et leur chefs idiots, il était pratiquement surprenant que les sorciers avaient survécus si longtemps.

Il avait longtemps été intrigué par le décalage dans ses capacités magiques. Il semblait étrange qu'il pouvait réaliser un patronus à treize ans, alors qu'il lui avait fallu la menace d'un dragon pour apprendre un simple charme d'attraction. Jusqu'à tout récemment, quand Rémus lui avait dit sur la restriction magique placé sur lui étant enfant.

Même si ce n'est pas répandu, les restrictions magiques ne sont pas non plus si rare. Elles étaient placés sur les plus puissants des enfants. Ceux avec des niveaux de pouvoirs anormalement élevé.

Les enfants sont souvent incapable de contrôler ces hauts niveaux, et peuvent dégager le pourvoir sans baguettes avec de fortes émotions. Un tel dégagement de pouvoir était dangereux pour l'enfant.

Pour cette raison, les parents place une restriction sur leur enfant. La restriction est généralement enlevée par les parents quand l'enfant est capable de contrôler leur pouvoir en excès. Pour des raisons évidentes, cependant, la restriction de Harry n'a jamais été enlevé. Ceci restreignait la quantité de pouvoir dans laquelle il pouvait puiser, et ainsi entravait sa maturation magique.

Le rituel qu'il préparait enlèverait ladite restriction, sans l'aide de ceux qui l'avaient placé.

Il remplit un verre avec la décoction verte émeraude, et but rapidement son contenu. Le goût n'était comme aucune des potions qu'il avait jamais prise. Le goût cuivreux du sang combiné au goût venimeux de la dent de basilik et d'autre ingrédients obscurs, donnait un punch explosif.

Ou peut-être était-ce la magie qui circulait à travers lui.

Il pouvait la sentir se précipiter dans ses veines, comme si une porte avait été ouverte et que la magie en sortait. Ce pouvoir était intoxiquant, remplissant son corps entier. Et pour la seconde fois dans les récentes semaines, il s'évanouit.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était dans une situation fâcheuse. La réunion de l'Ordre n'avait abouti à rien, et ses membres quittait Place Grimmault. Alors que la salle s'évacuait, il vit trois visage jeunes qui n'appartenait pas à des membres de l'Ordre.

Molly avait protesté violemment à sa décision de permettre Ron, Hermione et Ginny à venir alors qu'il discutait de cette situation. Albus s'est cependant révélé capable de la convaincre à la fin. Après tout, ce sont eux qui connaissait le mieux la personne concernée. Au moins, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait.

'Ecrivez à Harry' furent ses mots aux enfants. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que préparait le garçon, ce qu'il pensait. Donc les enfants écrirait, puis lui montrerait les réponses de Harry.

Il avait était surpris, et quelque peu dérangé, de voir la facilité avec laquelle il les avait fait lire les lettres confidentielles qu'Harry écrivait. Hermione et Ginny était d'accord avec Albus, disant que c'était le mieux pour Harry. Le jeune Ronald avait suivi quand il avait trouvé qu'il s'assiérait lors des réunions quand le cas d'Harry était soulevé.

Tout cela avait semblé si simple. Le garçon faisait confiance à ses amis pour tout. Cela fut un misérable échec.

Harry avait écrit une seule lettre en réponse. Elle disait, en terme clair, de le laissait gentiment tout seul. Albus, qui n'allait pas risquer une nouvelle fois un colère de l'adolescent, avait fait écrire une nouvelle fois les enfants. Les lettres étaient retournées peu après qu'elles ait été envoyé. Le garçon n'avait même pas pris le temps de les ouvrir cette fois.

C'était là qu'il y avait un problème. Albus avait installé un mur autour de Privet Drive qui bloquerait n'importe quel hiboux essayant de l'atteindre. Les lettres étaient redirigé vers son bureau ; en fait il interceptait tout le courrier de Harry. Il n'avait aucun scrupule pour ça, étant donné qu'il le faisait pour la protection du garçon.

Le problème était qu'il n'y avait eu aucune lettre redirigé vers son bureau. Il avait ouvert les mur pour que les lettres des enfants puisse le traverser, mais il n'y en avait pas eu d'autres. C'est ce qui l'ennuyait.

Il savait que Harry était un des principaux bénéficiaires du testament de Sirius ; il avait au moins appris ça de ces satanés goblins. Donc, ils devraient lui avoir envoyé une lettre lui parlant de la lecture de testament. Un telle lettre n'avait pas été redirigé vers son bureau. Il avait testé le mur pour voir si il fonctionnait correctement, ce qui était le cas. C'était ce qui l'inquiétait.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que les goblins ne lui en avaient pas envoyé une ? Est-ce que Harry l'avait déjà reçu clandestinement ?

Il savait des rapports que lui faisait les gardes, que le garçon n'avait pas quitté le numéro 4 de l'été. En fait, il avait à peine quitté sa chambre à part pour manger et utiliser la salle de bain. Donc s'il connaissait le testament, comment l'avait-il appris ?

Albus voulait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le garçon assister à la lecture. C'était hors de question. Sirius avait été en désaccord avec lui depuis qu'il avait décidé de faire faire de l'Oclumencie par Severus. Il savait que sa décision n'avait pas été populaire, mais elle avait été nécessaire à l'époque. Il s'était disputé plusieurs avec l'ex-Maraudeur sur la façon dont il traitait Harry.

C'était à cause de leur désaccord qu'il ne laisserait pas venir Harry à Gringott. Il avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Sirius n'avait sans aucun doute laissé quelque chose à Harry, et c'était ce qui lui faisait peur. Si Harry récupérait Place Grimmault, il pourrait éjecter l'Ordre s'il voulait. Si Sirius avait fait de Harry l'héritier de la maison des Black, Albus ne pourrait plus contrôler le garçon.

Non, ce serait mieux si Harry ne savait rien. Après tout, le garçon avait juste perdu son parrain. La blessure était encore récente, et il ne pouvait pas ajouter plus de peine aux épaule d'un jeune homme. Il parlerait avec le conseiller sur le statut financier du garçon après la lecture du testament. Et juste au cas où, il enverrait Alastor et Kingsley surveiller Privet Drive. De cette façon, si le garçon connaissait quelque chose du testament, il serait capable de le stopper. Il ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe d'avoir Harry se balader dehors comme ça. C'était pour sa propre protection.

* * *

Harry Potter n'était pas intéressé par sa propre protection. A ce moment, il tenait sa baguette avec concentration, essayant de visualiser les effets des sorts qu'il allait jeter. Il pouvait voir le résultat clairement dans son esprit; les deux sorts se combinant pour en faire un. Il chanta les mots dans sa tête encore et encore, et agita sa baguette suivant un dessin compliqué.

Ouvrant ses yeux, il sourit au résultat. Sur le plancher se reposaient deux petits chatons. Il les étudia de près, recherchant quelques bizarreries. Le solide manteau brun de fourrure, les yeux jaune or. Non, pas d'imperfections. Agitant sa baguette, les chatons disparurent.

Les sorts d'apparition et de duplication étaient assez simple, mais cela s'est révélé difficile de combiner les deux.

Il l'avait trouvé dans un des journaux de Serpentard. L'ancien serpent avait écrit une série de volume sur la théorie magique, et beaucoup de ses idées étaient oubliés. Même Voldemort ne connaissait pas ce concept.

La majorité des travaux de Serpentard était directement relié à la création de sorts? Il avait développé plus que les arts sombres et la magie fourchelang. En particulier, l'idée de combiner plus d'un sort l'avait attiré.

Les incantations n'étaient pas nécessaires. A la place, on avait à visualiser le résultat des sort. C'était là que résidait la difficulté. Harry devait chasser de son esprit toute pensée, puis visualiser les effets d'un sort d'apparition et de duplication combiné.

Une grande quantité de pouvoir était aussi exigé. S'il n'avait pas enlevé la restriction magique qu'il avait, il n'aurait probablement pas été capable de le faire.

L'idée qui l'avait attiré était le moyen de combattre plusieurs ennemis en une fois. La capacité de jeter des sorts multiple en une fois serait bénéficiaire, au moins. Ainsi qu'une mauvaise surprise pour celui qui serait au bout du sort.

Le jour de la lecture du testament avait arrivé, et l'Ordre ne l'avait pas contacté. Il ne serait pas surpris si Dumbledore interceptait son courrier, mais sûrement que celui-ci remarquerait l'absence d'une invitation ? Sûrement ce que le vieil homme recherchait. Peut-être que Dumbledore attendrait, priant que Harry ne soit pas au courant du testament.

Le directeur serait très ennuyé quand Harry apparaîtrait. Le vieil homme n'avait ni le pouvoir ni la légalité pour défendre ou soutenir ses actions. Il espérait simplement garder Harry ignorant.

Regardant sa montre réparé, il vu qu'il était un peu plus de neuf heures du matin. Il devait quitter la maison bientôt pour y aller avant n'importe qui. Et pas de doute, Dumbledore avait dit aux gardes de le contenir s'il essayait de partir. Pour sa propre protection bien sur.

Soupirant aux manière du directeur, il s'habilla pour le prochain jour. Comme un Lord le devait.

La robe qu'il choisit était fait de soie d'Acromentula, les plus fine disponible au Chemin de Traverse. C'était d'un noir simple, mais faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Il portait un pantalon gris sombre et une chemise noire en-dessous. Les bottes avaient été spécialement faite pour lui dans la peau de basilik en surplus qu'il avait. Elles étaient du même gris que son pantalon, et silencieuse quand il marchait. Elles avaient été un peu chère, mais le produit final les valait bien.

Il portait aussi la bague familiale des Potter, ne cachant pas le fait qu'il était chef de sa maison. Il avait le sentiment qu'il aurait besoin des avantages de Lord Potter avant la fin du jour. La bague des Tenaroe était sa botte secrète. Cela resterait un secret pour aussi longtemps que possible.

Il attacha un porte-baguette à chacun des avant-bras, sa baguette d'origine à gauche, sa nouvelle à droite. Tour ce qu'il avait à faire était d'amener sa main droite à l'avant-bras opposé, et il aurait sa baguette en main. Les pans de sa robe se relevait à la fin, afin de ne pas entraver la vitesse et facilité de la prise de baguette.

Il devait admettre, alors qu'il s'inspectait dans le miroir, qu'il figurait très bien. Ses cheveux étaient autant dérangé qu'avant, mais il avait grandit durant son bref séjour à Privet Drive. Il était plus grand qu'avant, son corps maigre mais musclé.

Mais ce sont ses yeux qui ont le plus changé. Ils étaient toujours du même perçant, mais il y avait une dureté qui n'avait pas été là avant. L'effet combiné était … pas naturel. Et des vêtement sombres lui allaient bien. Il ajoutaient à l'allure de pouvoir et de mystère qui émergeait de lui.

Cela lui rappelait Dumbledore, bien que son aura était quelque peu plus sombre que celui de Dumbledore. Malgré la comparaison non désirée, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ils allaient avoir une grosse surprise s'ils attendaient un adolescent dépressif.

Avec un coup de baguette il rapetissa son coffre et le plaça dans sa poche. Si tout allait bien selon ses plans il ne retournerait plus jamais à Privet Drive. Bien qu'il admettait, alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, que les choses s'accordait rarement avec ses plans.

Ah, pensait-il, il semble que Dumbledore a augmenté la sécurité.

Il pouvait sentir Fol-Œil et Kingsley gardant le numéro 4. C'était supposé être Tonks et Mundungus. Mundungus était quand même là, mais pas Tonks. Apparemment Dumbledore avait permis à la métamorphomagus d'assister à la lecture du testament.

Trois gardes au lieu des deux d'habitude. Il voulait vraiment le laisser ignorant. Bientôt Dumbledore l'enfermerait dans une cellule.

Prenant sa montre de sa poche, il pointa sa baguette dessus et murmura "_Portus_". La montre vira au bleu et s'agita bruyamment pendant quelque seconde, puis redevint normal. La tenant dans sa main, il l'activa et sourit quand il sentit la sensation d'être expulsé de la maison.

Dumbledore n'était pas le seul qui pouvait changer les règles. C'était leur propre faut su le sous-estimait.

Il sentit son pied rencontrer le sol alors qu'il arrivait dans l'allée à côté de Gringott. Utiliser un Portauloin n'était vraiment pas sa méthode favorite pour voyager, mais il ne voulait pas encore montrer qu'il pouvait apparaître.

Remettant sa montre dans sa poche, il se dirigea hors de l'allée et marcha rapidement jusqu'au portes de bronze. Ses gardes auront remarqué le flash qui accompagne le Portauloin; ce qui voulait dire que Dumbledore saurait bientôt qu'il avait quitté sa cage.

Il marcha au travers du hall en direction du bureau des Héritages, cherchant si des membres de l'Ordre étaient présents comme sentinelles. Il n'en vit aucun. Dumbledore soit ne réfléchissait pas, soit avait trop de confiance en lui. Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur. Il était neuf heure et demi passé.

Il approcha de la Salle de Conférence numéro 7. Montrant son invitation au goblin devant la porte, il fut introduit dans la pièce sans un mot. Il était plus que surpris qu'il soit autorisé à entrer dans la pièce plus tôt, mais se rappela que les yeux du goblins s'étaient allumés devant la bague de la famille Potter.

Assez avantageux, pensait Harry en la contemplant. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait avoir d'autre en la montrant.

Les portes se fermèrent, et il regarda la salle. Elle était de taille moyenne, avec un cercle de chaise au milieu. De l'autre côté était une autre porte, qu'il pensait être une antichambre ou quelque chose du genre.

Il était content de voir qu'il était le premier ici. Cela ferait les choses plus facile. En ce moment, Dumbledore aurait commencé les recherches, et il pourrait seulement deviner ou Harry était allé. Il serait bientôt là.

Quelle joie !

Il s'appuya contre le mur, positionné afin qu'il ne soit pas remarqué quand les autres rentrerait. Il balançait sa baguette entre ses doigts inconsciemment, attendant que le club des oiseaux arrive. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise des souvenirs de Voldemort. Et malgré ses origines, il avait trouvé ça assez relaxant.

Il était presque dix heures quand il entendit les premières voix. Et des pas de pieds pressé les accompagnaient. Ils se rapprochaient.

Il pouvait entendre la voix rocailleuse du goblin, suivie de protestations indignés. Il semblait qu'ils n'allaient pas être admis en avance. Harry devrait remercier le goblin plus tard. Les protestations précédèrent un long silence, puis Harry commença à discerner quelque voix.

Les goblins ne semblaient pas aimer beaucoup Dumbledore, remarqua-t-il. Il devrait se rappeler de ceci. Alors que l'horloge commença à sonner dix heures, les portes de la salle de Conférence s'ouvrirent. Dumbledore aimait beaucoup les effets dramatiques, n'est-ce pas ?

Le directeur rentra en premier, suivi rapidement de Fol-Œil, Kingsley, Tonks, et, plus surprenant, Rogue. Encore que le maître des potions marchait beaucoup plus lentement que les autres. Ils regardèrent la salle, pour la voir complètement vide. Ils ne virent pas Harry, qui était caché par la porte. Puis un autre groupe rentra.

Rémus fut le premier, semblant légèrement amusé par la situation. Il était suivi d'une femme élégante que Harry ne reconnut pas, et de ce qui se révéla le clan au complet des Weasley, à part les trois fils aîné. Hermione était avec eux aussi.

La femme élégante regarda simplement et monta un sourcil en guise de question. Le loup-garou haussa les épaules, et prit un siège, essayant de ne pas sourire. Le volume des conversations augmenta alors que les Weasley prirent leur place sur les sièges au centre de la pièce.

"Assez" dit finalement Dumbledore, sa voix perçant au-dessus des autres. Les murmures stoppèrent.

"Où est Harry" demanda Mme Weasley frénétiquement. Debout à côté d'elle, Hermione semblait être dans un état similaire de panique.

"Maintenant, Molly, je suis sur que Harry va très bien." Rassura Dumbledore. Se tournant vers Fol-Œil, il demanda à l'ex-aurore, "qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement, Alastor ?"

"Je vous l'ai dit Albus," répondit-il alors qu'il prit une gorgée de sa flasque. "Potter était debout, regardant à sa fenêtre. Puis il fit de sa montre un Portauloin.

"Impossible" grimaça rogue. "Potter ne pourrait pas faire un Portauloin si sa vie dépendait dessus."

"Tu me traites de menteur, Rogue ?" gronda Moody se tournant vers l'espion. "Je te le dis, le garçon a crée en Portauloin et a quitta la maison. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu."

"Comment est-ce que Harry saurait comment créer un Portauloin ? " demanda la voix d'Hermione "C'est de la magie difficile."

Harry secoua la tête. Seul Hermione pourrait penser à la difficulté pendant un tel moment. Cette fille aurait vraiment du être à Serdaigle.

Dumbledore soupira alors que les conversations recommençaient. Il leva sa main et obtint une nouvelle fois le silence. Harry était vraiment surpris que Dumbledore ne l'avait pas encore senti. Il avait caché son aura autant qu'il le pouvait, mais il n'était pas sur qu'il pouvait tromper le directeur.

"Je ne sais pas où Harry a appris à faire un Portauloin, mais ce n'est pas ce qui est important," dit le vieil homme. "Pour l'instant, nous devons nous concentrer sur le trouver. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser galoper non protégé."

La colère monta aux yeux de Harry alors qu'il entendit ça. Galoper ? Le vieil fou le considérait-il comme un enfant stupide et sans pouvoir ?

Réclamant une nouvelle fois le silence, Dumbledore continua, "Harry doit retourner à Privet Drive. C'est la seul lieu où il est en sécurité."

La mâchoire de Harry en tomba. Sécurité ? Un détraqueur dans la rue, et il était en sécurité ?

"Nous devons le trouver immédiatement," finit le vieil homme avec conviction.

C'était plus que Harry pouvait encaisser. D'un mouvement de main les portes lourdes se refermèrent violemment, avec fracas. Tout le monde dans la pièce, même Dumbledore, sautèrent au bruit.

"Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile" dit Harry avec une voix glacée. Il était encore appuyé contre le mur, faisant tournoyer sa baguette comme un bâton. La fureur était évidente dans ses yeux froid et vert.


	8. La maison des Blacks

**Chapitre 8 : La maison des Black**

La réaction était plutôt comique, et si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse, Harry aurait éclaté de rire. Les Weasleys et Hermione s'arrêtèrent de respirer. Remus a grimacé. Rogue a ricané. Fol-Oeil, Tonks et Kingsley se sont frigorifiés.

Le regard sur le visage de Dumbledore était le meilleur cependant. Il criait pratiquement : 'Oh merde'.

Tu n'en a encore aucune idée, vieil homme, pensa Harry.

"Harry!" poussérent plusieurs voix perçantes.

Un certain nombre d'eux se sont précipitées en avant d'un seul trait, essayant d'être les premiers pour l'atteindre. Ils ont été commodément coupés cependant, par la femme regardante élégante que Harry n'a pas identifiée.

"M. Potter, je présume," la femme dit. Elle était d'un certain âge, avec les cheveux noirs, et les yeux bruns. "je suis Mariah Baddock, le notaire de M. Black."

"Un plaisir de vous rencontrer," dit Harry en secouant la main qui lui a été offerte. Il faisait toujours tournoyer sa baguette magique entre ses doigts, leur indiquant sans mots qu'il l'emploierait si besoin en est.

"De même, M. Potter. Je suis plutôt soulagé de vous voir ici. M. Black a souligné l'importance que vous soyez présent aujourd'hui, " dit Mariah. "Je devrai parler avec vous en privé après la lecture générale du testament, si cela vous convient ?"

Du coin de l'oeil, Harry pu voir Dumbledore écouter attentivement. Les yeux du directeur s'étaient rétrécis légèrement aux mots 'en privé', et Harry pouvait pratiquement entendre les pensées tourner dans la tête du vieil homme.

"naturellement," Harry dit comme il ricana de l'intérieur. Il pouvait comprendre le raisonnement derrière cela.

Elle voulait parler avec lui loin des oreilles indiscrètes de Dumbledore. Comme beaucoup d'avocats et de notaires, Mariah Baddock était d'une famille neutre. Et comme beaucoup de familles neutres, les Baddock ont une aversion forte pour le directeur. Le vieil homme avait utilisé son influence de tout son poids autour d'eux trop souvent.

Pendant qu'il raisonnait, Dumbledore s'est approché. Le vieil homme le regardait avec une expression Harry ne reconnut pas.

Il a été sauvé de nouveau de la douleur d'un mal de tête cependant, car une autre personne est arrivée. Du regard choqué sur le visage de Tonks, et de ceux dégoûtés venant des Weasleys, il pouvait deviner qui elle était.

Se tournant, il fut étonné de trouver non seulement Draco Malfoy, mais aussi sa mère. Elle était une femme grande et blonde, avec les mêmes avantages physiques que tous les Black avaient. Il y avait actuellement un petit sourire sur son visage à la réaction que son arrivée avait causée.

Son fils cependant ne semblait pas amusé. Non, le ricanement était évident sur son visage aigu alors qu'il regardait Harry. Ignorant le gosse choyé, Harry s'est adressé à la cousine de Sirius.

"Mme Malfoy," l'a-t-il saluée, neutre, à la surprise des autres. Ce qui l'a étonné cependant, était l'absence de la grimace à la mode Malfoy sur son visage.

"M. Potter," a-t-elle répondu. Inclinant légèrement sa tête, elle marcha vers Mariah Baddock, ignorant complètement Dumbledore et les autres. Harry et Draco furent laissés seul par la porte.

"Potter", ricana Draco d'une mode semblable à Snape. Harry n'avait tellement jamais vu tant de haine dans les yeux du furet.

"Draco!" Harry a indiqué, agissant comme s'il avait juste noté l'héritier de Malfoy. Le garçon pâle n'a pas semblé apprécié la salutation de Harry cependant. Un regard du dégoût sur son visage se forma.

Leurs yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre, Harry a été soudainement frappé d'une idée. Lentement et avec tact, il pénétra l'esprit du garçon blond.

Un horde d'images clignotèrent à travers ses yeux pendant qu'il se passait les souvenirs de Malfoy. Les ignorant, il rechercha plus loin, recherchant n'importe quoi concernant Bellatrix Lestrange. Si Draco était si désireux de suivre le chemin de son père, il serait sans aucun doute en contact avec sa tante psychotique.

Il les trouva…

Les images ont ralenti, et le visage de Bellatrix est apparu. Il a attrapé de brefs bouts de conversation, avant de rechercher plus loin. Il vu Bellatrix au manoir des Malfoy, rencontrant l'elfe Kreacher.

Plus d'images vinrent. Des flashes de Voldemort, de la marque des ténèbres, et d'un endroit l'allée des Embrumes. Il ralentit, étudiant le bâtiment décrépit. Une adresse lui apparut, écrit sur un morceau de parchemin. Il vu le garçon blond entrer dans le bâtiment, rencontrer sa tante et plusieurs autres recrues Mangemorts.

Bingo, a pensé de Harry. Il s'est rapidement retiré de l'esprit de Malfoy, laissant le garçon blond avec un regard confus. Ses yeux gris étaient comme légèrement stupéfiés.

Harry ricana. Si Malfoy était le Mangemorts de demain, Voldemort était condamné.

La lecture générale est allée plutôt sans à-coup, car Dumbledore a eu le sens de ne pas causer une scène. Sans à-coup, c'est-à-dire, si Harry devait ignorer les regards constants que chacun continuait de donner.

En fait, tout le monde ne le regardait pas. Rogue et Malfoy ne s'en cachait pas. Ron, Ginny, et Hermione ont continué à lui jeter des regards, échouant dans leurs tentatives d'être discrets. Remus a souri et l'a tapoté sur l'épaule, alors que Tonks et sa tante Narcissa étaient engagés dans la conversation. Les jumeaux ont juste grimacé et ont salué Harry, apparemment amusés avec l'entière situation.

Il n'a pas même pris la peine de regarder Dumbledore. Il pouvait déjà sentir le mal de tête venir.

Chacun des moindres bénéficiaires avait été laissé avec une somme modérée d'argent. Ceux-ci étaient M. et Mme Weasley, Tonks, Narcissa, et étonnamment, les jumeaux. Ils chacun avaient reçu une bonne quantité d'or, tandis que, Ron et Ginny avaient été inclus avec leurs parents.

Prévisible, Ron a tiré un regard jaloux et légèrement fâché chez Fred et George, comme si c'était leur faute qu'on leur avait donné des sommes séparées.

Remus avait été laissé une quantité considérablement plus grande d'or. Malheureusement pour Dumbledore cependant, il n'a pas été parti avec Place Grimmauld. Sirius avait écrit qu'une chambre serait disponible au loup-garou à tout moment, et que le nouveau propriétaire n'aurait aucun problème avec lui. Le directeur avait pâli légèrement quand il a réalisé que ses quartiers généraux seraient dans des mains inconnues.

Ou peut-être plus mauvais pour lui, dans les mains de Harry.

Ils découvriraient bien assez tôt, car Mariah Baddock a fini de lire le testament général. Pour ajouter un peu de théatre à la chose entière cependant, les portes se sont ouvertes à ce moment-là, et Ripthor est entré. Plusieurs murmures ont éclaté alors que le goblin marchait vers eux. Quelques uns cependant, comme Dumbledore, ont réalisé la signification. Ripthor était le chef du bureau des héritages.

Le directeur pâlit encore plus quand il nota la boîte que Ripthor portait. Elle était petite, et complexement découpé. Sur le dessus était l'écusson de la Maison des Black.

Dumbledore n'était pas le seul qui eut noté la boîte. Un regard suffisant a écarté à travers le visage de Malfoy quand ses yeux sont tombés sur le bouclier noir.

Cet imbécile pesait-il sérieusement que l'anneau résiderait-il bientôt sur son doigt?

Ripthor s'est arrêté près de Mariah, et a tranquillement parlé avec elle pendant quelques minutes. Inclinant la tête, il a marché jusqu'à l'antichambre, et a ouvert les portes.

Un sentiment d'inquiétude se posa sur Harry car il avait observé la conversation. Il pourrait le sentir venir. Quoi qui soit se produire, se produira bientôt. Il a mis sa main dans sa poche, glissant clandestinement l'anneau des Potter sur son doigt. Il avait le sentiment qu'il en aurait besoin sous peu.

Et il avait raison.

"M. Potter," a indiqué Mariah, obtenant son attention. Harry a noté qu'il n'était pas le seul. Plusieurs personnes se sont levées comme si elles étaient appelé. "Si vous pouviez venir avec moi," l'avocat a continué.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à Malfoy, Harry pu à peine réprimer une grimace au regard incroyant sur le visage du furet. L'idiot.

Suivant l'avocat à l'anti-chambre, il ignora les nombreuses personnes qui essayèrent de l'approcher. Alors qu'il passait Dumbledore cependant, le vieil homme parla.

"Harry," le directeur a commencé. "jJai peur que tu doives retourner à Privet Drive. Tu es en sécurité ici."

Contenant la colère bouillant en lui, Harry a soulevé un sourcil, et a tourné son regard fixe glacial au Mugwump.

"Et j'ai peur que vous vous trompiez directeur," dit-il calmement. La dureté de sa voix était évidente cependant. "Plus jamais je ne poserais un pied dans cette maison."

Chacun, y compris Dumbledore, a semblé choqué à ses mots. Il n'avait jamais traversé leur esprit qu'il pourrait être provoquant. Il était d'habitude conciliant.

"Harry, c'est pour ta propre sécurité," le vieil homme a persisté.

"Sécurité?" Harry a indiqué avec un rire amer. "Vous considérez être attaqués par des Détraqueurs de la sécurité, directeur?"

"Les boucliers du sang de votre mère te protégeront," dit Dumbledore, ignorant la question de Harry.

"Me protégez? Professeur, si vous aviez si confiance dans vos boucliers, vous n'auriez pas deux en dehors de chez les Dursleys à tout moment.

"Je croisque vous n'avez pas oublié l'ingrédient qui m'a été pris?" a-t-il demandé, se rapportant au sang que Voldemort a utilisé pour sa renaissance.

Plusieurs personnes se sont regardé confus à ces mots. Dumbledore compris cependant ce qu'il avait voulu dire immédiatement.

"Non, Harry," a indiqué le directeur. "je n'ai pas oublié."

"Bien," a répondu Harry, inclinant la tête. "alors vous réalisez que vos boucliers sont inutiles, et que donc Privet Drive n'est pas sûr."

Cela indiqué, il tourna le dos à la foule assommée une fois de plus, et se dirigea vers l'anti-chambre. Il s'est cependant avéré que Dumbledore n'avait pas fini.

"Harry, ceci n'est pas l'heure d'être rebelle."

"Rebelle?" Harry a indiqué incrédule, en se tournant pour faire face au vieil homme. Le feu brûlait dans ses yeux verts.

"Vous osez m'appelez rebelle?" a-t-il demandé, sa voix aussi dure que l'acier. Snape et certaines des autres se sont reculés, sentant les décharges magiques venant de lui.

"Vous m'avez poussé dans un recoin, Dumbledore, et dans l'intérêt de ma survie, je pousse dans le seul chemin que je peux"

"Harry, nous essayons seulement de te pro…"

"Connerie," dit Harry, coupant efficacement le vieil homme. "Si vous souhaitiez me protéger, vous ne m'auriez pas laissé sur le seuil des Dursleys en premier lieu."

"maintenant, Harry," commença la vieille foulque.

"Harry?" coupant Dumbledore une fois de plus. "Allez directeur, vous a passé toute l'année dernière étant si formel, je ne vois aucune raison de changer."

C'était plutôt drôle, voir le regard assommé sur les visages des membres d'ordre, car Harry a réprimandé leur chef. Il devrait acheter une pensine.

"Je me rends compte des erreurs qui ont été faites, Harry -"

"Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que j'ai juste dit?" Harry a demandé, coupant Dumbledore une troisième fois. Snape a regardé comme il était sur le point d'éclater au manque flagrant de Harry de respect vers le directeur.

"Naturellement," continua Harry, en frottant son menton distraitement. "Si vous êtes incapable de m'appeler M. Potter, je réponds à Lord Potter aussi bien."

La signification du geste n'a pas été perdue pour Dumbledore, dont les yeux se sont élargis à la vue de l'anneau des Potter sur le doigt de Harry. Les autres ont eu les regards de choc et de surprise semblables sur leurs visages. Tous excepté Remus, qui a déjà su que Harry était Lord Potter. Le loup-garou souriait légèrement aux expressions que ses camarades folâtraient.

Oui, une pensine était certainement nécessaire.

Tournant sur son talon, Harry entra dans l'antichambre, laissant le club d'oiseau derrière lui.

* * *

La cérémonie d'ajustage de l'anneau est allé sans à-coup. Naturellement, cela a pu avoir eu quelque chose faire avec les nombreux boucliers et cadenas qu'Harry avait mis sur la porte. Il n'a pas voulu que Dumbledore interrompe la cérémonie. Bien qu'alors, le directeur était probablement en train d'essayer de figurer la façon dont Harry était devenu Lord Potter.

L'anneau des Black, comme celui de Tenaroe, était fait d'argent. Au centre était un dragon majestueux, ses ailes déployées en phase de vol. Le dragon a été gravé d'un diamant noir, rubis de minuscule réglés pour les yeux.

L'anneau avait émis une lueur plus foncée que l'anneau de Tenaroe, prouvant que Harry n'était pas un Black héréditaire. Une chaleur rassurante avait jailli en lui cependant, l'identifiant comme héritier de Sirius.

Avec le titre de Lord Black, sont venues la propriété de l'endroit de Grimmauld, et la chambre forte héréditaire des Black. Il y avait quelques autres résidences dispersées ici et là, mais il ne les connaissait pas.

Place Grimmauld était le prix. Si le Mugwump souhaitait garder ses quartiers, il ne ferait pas n'importe quoi. Les conséquences seraient grandes si Harry découvrait l'intervention de la vieille foulque dans les choses qui ne le regardait pas. Ce qui signifiait, que la meilleure chose à faire pour le directeur était de garder son nez hors des affaires de Harry. Bien que, Harry savait que cela ne se produirait pas. Dumbledore commencerait à s'occuper de lui avant la fin de la journée, essayant d'apprendre exactement ce que Harry avait hérité.

Remerciant Mariah, il glissa discrètement un autre sac d'or à Ripthor. Il doutait que Dumbledore obtiendrait n'importe quoi avec les goblins, mais cela ne ferait pas de mal de lui donner un petit extra pour le tenir tranquille.

Il marcha de nouveau dans la salle de conférence, portant un grand livre de contrat dans sa main gauche. Les anneaux des Potter et des Blacks étaient sur leurs doigts respectifs, et sa baguette magique était dans sa poche droite, non loin de sa main.

Il n'y avait rien de mal à être prudent.

Ignorant les autres, il se dirigea vers Remus et parla tranquillement avec le loup-garou. Il pouvait voir Dumbledore et plusieurs autres l'observant attentivement du coin de l'œil. Le regard fixe de Dumbledore est allé de Harry, aux anneaux sur son doigt, au livre de contrat dans sa main.

Il a su qui est ce qui serait ensuite le vieil homme. Une liste complète des fortunes de noir et de potier, détaillant tout qui a été lié à l'empire financier de la famille respectée.

Serrant la poignée sur le grand livre, Harry a décalé son corps, afin que le livre de contrat soit hors de vue d'où Dumbledore se tenait. Il ne le tenterait le directeur de le voler.

Le vieil homme se donnerait beaucoup de peine afin de garder une laisse sur son garçon doré. Car il découvrirait bientôt cependant, cette laisse était cassé au delà de toute réparation. Disant au revoir à Rémus, Harry est sorti dehors, ignorant les appels de Dumbledore.

* * *

Les bottes de peau de basilisk n'ont fait aucun bruit pendant que Harry marchait dans les halls de Place Grimmauld numéro 12. Il était juste arrivé de Gringotts, et la maison était complètement vide. Vide, c'est-à-dire, excepté lui, un hippogriff, et un elf de maison déloyal qui rejoindra bientôt les morts.

Il a dû seulement trouver la petite merde.

Ses mains étaient jointes derrière son dos, son esprit perdu profondément dans ses pensée. Il avait bloqué la cheminée, scellé les portes, et installé un bouclier anti-apparition pour l'assurer qu'il ne serait pas dérangé. Remus était le seul qui pourrait entrer.

Heureusement, le Weasleys n'était pas encore arrivé pour l'été. Cela le sauverait l'ennui de les jeter dehors. Il ne voulait que personne n'habite ici à part Remus, et un ensemble de Weasleys aurait certainement ralentit ses plans.

Sirius avait détesté ici, pourtant il l'avait laissé en possession de Harry. Même dans la mort, son parrain avait donné à Harry la maison qu'il a par le passé promise. Sirius l'avait détestée, oui, mais Harry la transformerait en quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé.

Cela l'a rappelé, il devrait entrer en contact avec Dobby.

Il déambulait dans la maison distraitement, ses pieds le menant par la suite à la salle principale. La tapisserie était toujours accrochée sur le mur lointain, le fil d'or brillant brillamment en dépit du vieil âge et l'état faible. Il se dirigea vers lui, examinant la rangée inférieure. Le nom de Malfoy était toujours là, une ligne simple d'or le reliant à ses parents ci-dessus. Il y avait un autre nom point juste en dessous, cependant.

Il s'était gelé pendant qu'il l'étudiait étroitement, ses yeux se remplissant de choc. Après un moment cependant, une grimace s'est lentement entrevu sur son visage. Sur la dernière ligne, il y avait le nom:

**Harry James Evans Black Potter**

Le fil d'or le reliait là où le nom de Sirius avait été par le passé. À la différence des autres cependant, le sien a été filé de trois lignes verticales, le montrant pour être un seigneur désigné. L'héritier du dernier des Black.

Cela lui allait très bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry a brièvement pensé à déchirer la tapisserie du mur, et à la montrer à la vielle folle accrochée dans le hall d'entrée. Il était, aucun doute, l'ironie ultime. Elle a hurlé et craché au sujet des traîtres de sang, sang-de-bourbe, des abominations, et des 'taches de déshonneur.' Sa famille avait ouvertement soutenu Lord Voldemort, et maintenant la tête de sa maison était celle qui a défait ledit seigneur noir.

Elle avait fait tout qu'elle pouvait pour exiler son fils aîné. Mais, il a eu le dernier mot. Il avait détruit tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits. Tout le mania de pur-sang, la croyance de l'extirpation des moldu, la pensée des Black et d'autres. Sirius avait tout détruite en un mouvement.

Recherchant l'arbre en proondeur, son sang tourna quand il eut trouvé Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il n'était pas sûr combien de temps il s'est tenu là, regardant le nom. Il a senti quelque chose se lever à l'intérieur de lui cependant. C'était un sentiment d'obscurité, un sentiment de sauvagerie intense. Pour la première fois qu'il pourrait se rappeler, il a voulu tuer.

Pour tenir sa vie dans sa main, et l'écraser.

Il a voulu l'inciter à souffrir pour ce qu'elle a fait. Pour le massacre son cousin. Pour tuer son parrain. Pour le laisser orphelin de nouveau. Il voulait lui faire sentir ce que c'était d'être seul, indésirable et non aimé. Il voulait qu'elle sentît la douleur qu'il avait porté toute sa vie.

Et puis, il voulait qu'elle meure.

"Je promets Sirius, sur tout ce que je suis, que je vous vengerai. Je la tuerai, et le serpent qui est son maître," dit Harry dans une voix froide.

Seulement les mots n'ont pas été parlés en anglais. Il les a parlés dans une langue antique depuis longtemps oubliée. La langue des druides.

Voldemort était une des quelques personnes vivantes qui connaissait la langue, et en raison de ceci, Harry la savait aussi bien. Son corps a rougeoyé légèrement, et l'air a caqueté avec la puissance, car sa magie a accepté les mots de Druidique.

Inconnu à lui, le ciel au-dessus du numéro 12 dépassait de magie aussi bien. Le soleil lumineux de l'après-midi s'etait fané, et les nuages de la puissance bleue et noire s'étaient installé. Des éclairs ont clignoté à travers le ciel, suivi de tonnerre éclatant. L'air a grésillé avec l'électricité, avant de se faner une fois de plus. La chose entière s'est produite dans l'envergure de quelques secondes, et le ciel est revenu à la normale.

Harry James Evans Black Potter, Lord des Potter, Lord des Black, Lord des Tenaroe, aurait sa vengeance. Et ensuite, il provoquerait les changements qui étaient nécessaires. Il emploierait sa richesse, puissance, et renommée si besoin en est. Et ni Dumbledore ni Voldemort ne serait sur son chemin.

Un serment de vengeance avait été pris. Ils ne sauraient pas ce qui les a frappées.


End file.
